Where have you been?
by valmon
Summary: Voldemort is dead, Harry has killed him in his 7th year. Then he ran away. Now he lives peacefully like a muggle in Canada, till the 11th birthday of his sons...
1. Chapter 2

Where have you been?

Chapter 1

Harry Potter was definitely not a happy man. There wasn't a single reason for this, he was married for wonderful wife, had 4 children, Harry even was rich.Why then he hadn't smiled for 10 years?Harry James Potter has left all he has held dear before. For him Hogwarts School of Witchcraft and Wizardry has never existed. There were nights, when he couldn't sleep, in these nights he thought.he thought about past, past, past.He thought about the years, when he has been happy, when Ron and Hermione were by his side. Damn, even their names caused him pain. Pain, that engulfed him every time he remembers these once happy days. Not that his new life was so bad, not at all. He was respected, he was all well known. What was the reason then for Harry to hate himself?

He was not a traitor. He killed Voldemort, he fulfilled the prophesy. The Light side won the Second War against the Dark Lord and his servants. And then he ran away. Why? Because he was so sick of being the one at whom everybody stare. He was full of all the attention, all big expectations, he wanted just to be one perfectly ordinary man, man with family, plain boring house, even more boring job and boring life. He didn't want to see any more death and suffering, he just wanted to vanish.to die.

And he'd done it. He's succeeded to hide from Dumbledore and his friends. Then he met the perfect woman - beautiful, clever, and funny and she never asked questions about his past. She didn't need to know. She would never know. Then the children came, the day, when the twins came to life was easy the happiest day in his pitying life. They called them James and Sebastian. The boys were very different from the very first day. James was the type of kid that always finds trouble; he loved to play pranks at the others. He looked so much like his mother - dark blond hair, the same beautiful face.Though there was something in his face that was different - incredible emerald green eyes, the same as his father's and his brother's. It was strange though that Sebastian was so much different, he resembles Hermione - perfect bookworm.

Then came Mathew and Adrian, everything seemed just so perfect. Not for too long.

This night Harry couldn't sleep again, not because it was too cold or too hot, not because he was in deep sad hole again. just because tomorrow it was the 1st of December - the eleventh birthday of James and Sebastian. And their absolutely normal father Harry Potter, a vice president of big electronics corporation, a man living in the best neighborhood of Toronto, proud owner of super BMW and Jaguar and of a beautiful Roman - style house, was very worried. One question was on his mind:

"Will it comes?"


	2. Chapter 3

Where have you been?  
  
Disclaimer: I don't own Harry Potter people and I don't make any profit of this story.  
  
Chapter 3  
  
Harry's POV  
  
Like you didn't expect that, Harry. I knew they are going to be just like me from the very moment they came into the world. All of them. Why then I feel so scared and even angry? Perhaps it's a defensive reaction. Or perhaps it's just the knowledge, that now my peaceful life here has come to an end. I can't stay hidden anymore, I know it. Because all these years there was a strange thought in the back of my head that I kept pushing away - I miss the wizarding world. I miss it, because it has been my home for 7 years, because I had friends there, friends that cared for me. I was happy. Three so simple, but so powerful words. Besides, I can't make that choice for my sons the way the Dursleys tried to do it for me. It is their own life for Gods sake.  
  
Maybe some people in the wizarding world still wonder why I ran away. Why the Golden Boy didn't stay to be their symbol of victory over the Dark Forces of Voldemort. After all I was the one that defeated him, the one that freed them all from the menace of Tom Marvolo Riddle.  
  
There were days, when I asked myself why too. And that didn't make things easier for me, because I knew I kept hurting people with my hiding. The reasons for my decision were very simple. I was tired and I felt guilty for all the things I couldn't prevent from happening - the deaths of Cedric, Sirius, Colin, Remus, Cho. However, with the years I decided to push away these feelings, to completely forget my previous life. I moved on.  
  
"I'm not a wizard." I has repeated these words in my mind for 15 years.  
  
Now it's time for the lies to come to an end.  
  
"What did you say, Sebastian?" asked Amanda suspiciously. She was utterly confused at first, but then another thought came up. "James, this is another of your stupid jokes, right?"  
  
"Mum, I have absolutely no idea what this is all about, I swear! Maybe it is a terrorists attack!" piped he hopefully.  
  
"Yeah, James, that's right, our family is the main target for some lunatics. Maybe if I open this letter, I'd catch anthrax or something." Said Sebastian sarcastically.  
  
"Sebastian, shut up, would you? Just open the letter and see what is written in it. Now, James, don't get ridiculous, dear."  
  
"Hold on, you said that there is letter for me. Give it here!" James jumped from his seat and tried to grab one of the letters.  
  
"James, what did I say about your behavior? Sebastian, give your brother what he wants, before he have a heart attack." Said his mother annoyed.  
  
Sebastian threw the letter at James and then eagerly opened his own. There was tensed silence in the room, while the boys were reading the strange letters with wide opened eyes. Meanwhile Amanda observed them with concerned expression on her face and Harry has seated himself at the kitchen table, wearing an emotionless mask, staring at his wife without actually seeing her.  
  
"So?" asked Amanda impatiently after a few minutes. "I believe you two can at least read?"  
  
The next thing that happened surprised everybody in the room and even brought Harry out of his reverie - James just started laughing uncontrollably. He was laughing so hard that the only thing he could do was to slip down the wall, dropping the letter in his mother's hands.  
  
"What." asked Amanda perplexed. Then she looked at the letter and began reading it aloud.  
  
HOGWARTS SCHOOL of WITCHCRAFT and WIZARDRY  
  
Headmaster: ALBUS DUMBLEDORE  
  
(Order of Merlin, First Class, Grand Sorcerer, Chief Warlock, Supreme Mugwump, International Confederation of Wizards)  
  
Dear Mr. J. Potter,  
  
We are pleased to inform you that you have been accepted at Hogwarts School of Witchcraft and Wizardry. Please find enclosed a list of all necessary books and equipment.  
  
Term begins on September 1.  
  
Yours sincerely,  
  
Minerva McGonagall,  
  
Deputy Headmistress  
  
Amanda stared shocked at the letter for a couple of minutes, then gave it to her husband and told him in quivering voice:  
  
"Please, tell me I'm not going mad or something."  
  
He looked at her, and then took the letter without even reading it.  
  
"Harry, would you say something? Because if this is a joke I don't like it. Another explanation would be that this is." she trailed off awaiting her husband to tell her the true reason for all this.  
  
"Oh no, this is not a joke." Answered Harry finally.  
  
"Nice, then what is it? Harry, what have you done?"  
  
He sighed and looked at his sons. James and Sebastian were just staring expectantly at their parents. And then Sebastian said:  
  
"Wait, what about this letter here. It is for the Boy-Who-Lived-And-Ran- Away. What is this supposed to mean?  
  
"It means that it is time for me to tell you, what I should've told you years ago." Answered Harry quietly." All this written in the letter is true."  
  
Amanda gasped, James yelped and Sebastian asked:  
  
"What?"  
  
"James, Sebastian, you are wizards."  
  
A/N: Terrible chapter, I know. Anyway, I wrote it, because I needed it as an element in my story.  
  
Ok, first, the reasons for Harry to hide are in this chapter and they are indeed very trivial - he just has had enough of all the pain and as he said in the end of the fifth book - he wanted out. I think that we do most of the things in our lives for very simple reasons. Second, no, Harry is not angry at the wizarding world or at his friends. He just decided to leave after the final battle. And he has no daughters, because I decided so( Oh, and one other thing. I decided to write short chapters, but to update frequently. Hope you are fine with that. OK, thanks to all the people who review my story. 


	3. Chapter 4

Where have you been?  
  
Disclaimer: Come on, you know that I own only the plot, nothing else.  
  
Chapter 4  
  
To say that everyone was surprised by these words would be a huge understatement. James didn't move from his place on the floor, he was to busy gaping at his father. Amanda Potter was looking at Harry with panicked expression on her face, obviously she didn't know if she should laugh or go and check her husband's temperature. The only one in the room except Harry, who has stayed relatively calm, was Sebastian. The reason for his composure was simple - he suddenly remembered something that happened 4 years ago at his school. That day the teacher, Mr. Simpson, was in especially bad mood and he said to his students that those who had no book would be severe punished. Of course, Sebastian had forgotten his at home. Now when he thought about it Simpson could not do anything so scary to 7 years-old kids, but anyway at that particular moment Sebastian was so frightened that the only thought in his head was to find, no matter how, A BOOK. And believe it or not, it appeared from nowhere on his desk. He hadn't told anybody about this, but now what should he do? His train of thoughts was cut off when his mother whispered:  
  
"Harry, are you sure you're alright?"  
  
"I'm perfectly fine, Mandy (???)." answered he calmly"You see, I knew you are going to react like this. But no, I'm not mad and I don't feel sick or something. I told you the truth - my sons are wizards, just like me. I have been expecting these letters from the moment I got up from the bed this morning. Amanda, please don't look at me like that, it makes me feel uncomfortable."  
  
At this very moment, James finally found his voice and asked:  
  
"What?"  
  
"Really, James, where have you been for the last 10 minutes? Dad, you do understand that there is no such thing like magic, don't you?" said Sebastian.  
  
"Tell me Sebastian, hasn't something strange, something peculiar ever happened to you?" asked Harry quietly.  
  
"No, I ." and of course in his mind immediately popped up the old memory from school. He stopped dead in his tracks and looked terrified at his father.  
  
"You see? I told you." Smiled Harry sadly.  
  
Shocked silence filled the kitchen. James stood up from the floor, went to the table and picked up the letter. Obviously, he thought that it would explain him something with just staring at it. Meanwhile Amanda continued glaring at her husband. Sebastian decided that the silence should be broken and asked:  
  
"That's all very nice, dad, but I'm sure you don't expect us to believe you without any proof."  
  
James looked up suddenly and exclaimed "Yeah!"  
  
Harry smiled and said softly: "Fine then."  
  
He walked out of the room and left amazed people in his wake. James said quietly:  
  
"If all this is true, mum, I don't want birthday present. Really, it would be actually the surprise of the century. Do you realize what possibilities it would give me? I could play whatever pranks I w."  
  
However, his mother was so unnerved that the only thing she could say was:  
  
"James, two words. Shut. Up."  
  
They waited for a couple of minutes. Finally, Harry showed up, holding a wooden stick in his hand.  
  
Dad, what.? started Sebastian.  
  
Suddenly his father waved the stick and the letter flew out from James' hands and stop in midair, an inch from Sebastian's nose.  
  
"Blimey, dad!" exclaimed James. He looked positively gleeful. Obviously, this was enough for him and he began planning his future with magic in it.  
  
Sebastian grasped the letter and looked at his father with open mouth. It seems he was convinced too, but this didn't mean he could not be simply and utterly amazed.  
  
Amanda, however, was red in the face and her words were full of anger, confusion, surprise and sarcasm:  
  
"Harry, darling, did you plan to tell us this tiny little fact from your past, if these letters didn't come?" muttered she.  
  
"No." answered Harry simply," but now when you know about it do you want to hear the whole story? I have to tell you though that it will take long time. I propose you'd better sit down." They all seated themselves at the table and fixed their stares at Harry. He gulped and started.  
  
2 hours later, school and other "muggle" things forgotten completely, Harry began describing the final battle with Voldemort.  
  
"It was Saturday, I remember it so clearly as if it was yesterday when at the front gates of Hogwarts appeared the Death Eaters. Voldemort was there too with all his servants. They were so much. And in the school.we were all there - the Weasleys, the teachers, many aurors from the ministry and of course the students. When Dumbledore saw that there is no other way out, we opened the doors and went outside. We thought it is better to die in battle. How stupid. Maybe we should have waited, and then it is possible that Tonks, Remus and the others would still be alive." Harry stopped and looked at the ceiling.  
  
Amanda had forgotten long ago her anger and said softly to her husband:  
  
"It's okay, Harry, if you're not ready for this, we will wait."  
  
"No, I'm fine." Answered he calmly. "The battle was terrible. One by one, my classmates fell to the ground hit by the killing curse. People I knew for seven years died in front of my eyes. Then I saw him. He was standing there, surrounded by his Death Eaters, in the middle of the battle and " Harry winced at the memory. "He was laughing. That psycho was laughing." Sebastian who was looking his father in the eyes saw there hatred, so deep that it sent shivers down his spine. "I don't remember exactly how I got through the circle of people around him. I knew only that I have to get him, to kill him. To fulfill that bloody prophecy, to end it once and for all. And suddenly I found myself face to face with him. I raised my wand, but he was faster than I was. The curse hit me hard in the chest but I stayed conscious. However, Voldemort was in better position and it was obvious that I was going to see my parents very soon. He smirked at me and told me to greet his stupid muggle father for him. He raised his wand and I prepared to die. I heard the words "Avada Kedavra", I felt the death, but, well, no death came. Peter Petigrew had jumped in the way and the curse hit him instead of me. He dropped dead, but he gave me the chance I needed so much. I grasped my wand, blocked the next curse Voldemort sent at me and managed somehow to say the words I had always feared. He died. He really died. And it was me who killed him." Harry stood up suddenly and went to the window.  
  
No one said anything, Finally, James cleared his throat and asked:  
  
"Peter Petigrew? The one who betrayed your parents? But why?  
  
"I have no idea" answered Harry slowly.  
  
Amanda decided that it is best to change the subject and said:  
  
"It's good that Mathew and Adrian are with my parents today."  
  
"Why? I think to tell them too." asked Harry sharply.  
  
"Of course, still, I think there are not ready for the whole story. Anyway, what are we going to do now? Should they go in that school? There is no Dark Lord there anymore, right?"  
  
Harry smiled sadly:  
  
"I don't know, I don't have connection with this world. Nevertheless, I think it is the boys' choice. If they want to go, I won't stop them."  
  
Amanda looked at her sons and asked quietly:  
  
"James, Sebastian, what do you think?"  
  
James grinned and nodded:  
  
"That would be great, dad, I will be able to hex people, right?"  
  
"James!" hissed Amanda angrily.  
  
But Harry wasn't looking in their direction. He stared at Sebastian who was pale and sweaty. Finally, he nodded reluctantly and said:  
  
"OK, I'm in too."  
  
A/N: THE END of the chapter(. Tell me what you think.  
  
Thanks everybody who encourages me. People, you're big inspiration for me. Next chapter in a day or two maybe. 


	4. Chapter 5

Where have you been?  
  
Disclaimer: I don't own Harry Potter, JK does;  
  
Chapter 5  
  
"Okay, that's settled then." Smiled Amanda for the first time since the 'breaking news' this morning. "Sure it will be hard to know that my whole family has powers I do not posses. What was it - I'm a mugger, right? But I think I'll handle it."  
  
"It's muggle, you know." Answered Harry slightly annoyed. He expected that they would be livid and very perplexed, but surely not HAPPY! He had lied to them for years and they accepted it so calmly? It was definitely not normal.  
  
"Dad, you're still here?" James clapped his hands a couple of times in front of Harry's face. "It says here the term begins on first of September. Why they sent the letters so early?"  
  
"Well, because it's our birthday maybe?" supposed Sebastian. "Hey dad, what about the other letter? It's for you then right? You're the Boy-Who-Lived."  
  
"Yes." Said Harry shortly.  
  
"Wait and what does the other part mean - And-Ran-Away? What happened when you killed that Tom Riddle, Harry, when the war ended?" Amanda looked at her husband expectantly. She understood that it was hard for him to talk about the painful past, but she really wanted to know why he had left behind his whole previous life and had never mentioned it to her or to their children. Suddenly the anger engulfed her again. Moreover, he actually knew that their sons were wizards! "Now, dear, this is one of the moments in your life when you need to be perfectly clear about what are you going to say." added she dangerously. "I really hope you have good reasons for your lies."  
  
Harry shrugged: "I guess it's no harm to tell you. Couple of days after his death I packed my things and I left. They were all to busy celebrating to notice that. I really didn't mean to return there or to send my kids to Hogwarts. I built magical wards all around the house and they worked perfectly fine, well, until today obviously. Believe me, if I wanted to have something to do with the wizarding world again, I'd have told you." Explained he calmly. "Anyway, I think it's no good arguing about it right now. Sebastian, give me the letter."  
  
Sebastian slowly stood up and held his father the third letter. Harry opened it and began reading, while the others just stared at him.  
  
For Harry was very hard to explain them the reason for his hiding, not only because he felt guilty about his lies. He was afraid of their reaction. It's quite impossible to live with the Dursleys and not to think that all muggles would reject you and would call you a freak. "I shouldn't trouble myself about that, I guess." Thought Harry irritably. "They look absolutely ecstatic. Well, the boys at least." He shot Amanda sharp look before opening the letter. He wondered who had written to him.  
  
Dear Harry,  
  
First, I want to congratulate you. The wards around your house were just perfect. But I suppose you forgot the little fact, that you have to renew them from time to time. Or perhaps Professor Flitwick forgot to mention it in your Charms in seventh year. That doesn't matter right now I guess. You see Harry, a year ago, the wards fell and everyone who wanted to find you could easily do so. Then you may ask why owls, howlers and even wizards didn't attack you right away? Well, that's simple - most of them had already given up searching for you. Most of them. I am pleased to inform you that your friends Mrs. Granger-Weasley and Mr. Ronald Weasley were actually the one to find you 6 months ago. I decided however that it would be proper to inform you about this when it was time for your children to start their education at Hogwarts. I believe, Harry, that Mr. James and Mr. Sebastian Potter would become very powerful wizards indeed. Just like their father if I might add. I think you might wish to know that your children have safe place at Hogwarts. There are very good schools in Canada and USA too. But they haven't noticed you yet, so I hope that you would pick Hogwarts as the best place for your sons to receive their magical education. This is the reason for me to write you. I am sure you don't need lecturing about what is proper to tell your family in this situation. And I don't doubt that you'll meet the right decision. Just keep that in mind, Harry - you can't run from your past and from what you really are. You're not to live as muggle, my young friend. You are far too powerful for that. If you have decided to turn your back on our world, then we will leave you in peace, as hard as that would be. I'm not the one to tell you that, because you know it yourself very well - the truth is not overrated Harry. You have been lied to too much, and it is to my regret that I have kept certain things from you in the past, too. Think about it Harry. And I hope I'll see your sons on the first of September next year. As well as I hope that I'll see you too. We have much to talk about. Oh, before I forget! If you come to pay us, the poor wizards, a visit, then I will be able to show you my new collection of socks. It seems now when Voldemort is truly gone people don't think that I need books as presents anymore. For which I'm most grateful. Hope to hear from you soon, Harry. And I'm sorry for the inconvenience, if my letter has caused such.  
  
Yours sincerely,  
  
Albus Dumbledore  
  
Harry folded the letter and muttered: "Great, just great." "Something wrong Harry?" asked Amanda worried. She and her sons were almost at the point to lose entirely their patience and she was truly grateful that her husband had finished with reading the letter. However, she didn't want to ask him about its contents if he didn't want to tell her.  
  
"No, everything it's just perfect." Nodded Harry. Dumbledore's letter has convinced him completely that he can't take away magic from his children. But he wasn't sure that he is ready to go back there yet. Something in the letter made him realize that some wizards wouldn't be very happy to see him. Maybe they thought he had in a way betrayed them with his departure. "Hermione would probably chop my head off." thought he amused. And then memories from his years at Hogwarts floated unbidden in his mind - Ron trying to catch Pig, Hermione with cat fur and tale, Neville with his consecutive melted cauldron, Sirius singing Christmas carols, Remus showing him how to perform the Patronus Charm, Cho kissing him, Dumbledore with his usually twinking eyes, Hagrid bended over Norbert, Cedric hit by the Avada Kedavra curse, Sirius falling through the veil. And in that exact moment Harry understood that despite all the pain he belonged to the wizarding world, his place was there. His kids' place was there too. When that realization hit him a big smile spread on his face, smile that no one had seen in years. Amanda, Sebastian and James all looked at him amazed. Was that the vice president of the Canadian branch of "Siemens"? Or it was just a man who would be finally able to find his true place?  
  
Amanda smiled and said softly:  
  
"You took decision then, Harry?"  
  
"Yes, Amanda, I'm going back home."  
  
A/N: THE END  
  
I'm really proud with this chapter, you know. I've got a question though. What do you prefer - to skip to 1 September or to write more about Harry's life? Do you want me to show you his other two sons? Keep in mind though that they won't play big roles in my story. I mean Mathew and Adrian. They are too young to go to Hogwarts, so tell me what you want. Your opinion is very important for me.  
  
Thanks to all who reviewed: DumbledoresQuill, kateydidnt, Rachel A. Prongs, Evil Muhahahaha, Sprocolate, Indiangurl, JOjo, sami, Wynjara  
  
Next chapter - soon.  
  
Bye 


	5. Chapter 6

Where have you been?  
  
Disclaimer: I don't own it obviously;  
  
Chapter 6  
  
The next few months were filled with gleeful expectations for the whole Potter family. Although Amanda was still little shocked, the children along with their father were clearly in euphoria. Harry had changed much since "The Letter-Morning", as James had called it. He was no longer cold and detached, for first time in 15 years he felt happy again. Actually, Harry regretted now his previous behavior to his family. He had always loved them of course, but had never showed that affection.  
  
He had taken back all his magical belongings from the garage where he was keeping them for so long - his books, his broom, the invisibility cloak and of course his wand. He turned the couch in the living room in a big pink pig in front of James' eyes and so now, the boy was sure that the next seven years would be the best time in his life so far.  
  
"Just think of it Sebastian, away from dad and especially from mum, I would be able to do whatever I want. And I would not have to learn such stupid and boring stuff like maths or chemistry." he trailed off, a dreamy expression on his face.  
  
Sebastian, who now had completely accepted the magic and the new world he was about to walk in for first time, had begged his father to show him all his Hogwarts' books. He was very fascinated and had read half of them already. Amanda had always said that Sebastian is so very much like his father, but there were some kind of darkness and coldness in him. Now in his eyes people could see light and joy. He felt like he had found his right place in the world, that his search now was complete.  
  
The younger boys, Mathew and Adrian, were just as confused at first as their brothers and mother. Mathew, who was 8 years old, understood relatively fast what is going on and that his brothers are going to a school far away from Toronto. He had whined that he wanted to go there too, but when his father explained him, he would be able to do so in 3 years, he become really interested in everything that had something to do with magic.  
  
Adrian, 5 years old, on the other hand, was too young to understand everything fully. At first, he was very excited when Harry fixed his broken bike with one wave of his wand, but later Adrian just stopped paying attention to it.  
  
"I'm wondering why his attention can't stay at something for more than one day." Frowned Harry at his wife once.  
  
"Well, he has too much of his father in him." Smiled Amanda amused.  
  
However, Harry forgot for his concerns with Adrian pretty fast. Hour after the transfiguration of the couch, an owl flew through the window. He opened the letter without much hesitation, because he thought it would be from Hermione or Ron. Well, he was glad that he did so, because the letter was from the Canadian magic school. There was enclosed information about it and advertisement to send his children there. Harry realized that the magic he had done was an invitation for the magic folk to finally find him. He put some wards again around his house - to stop at least the owls and the curious wizards and witches. He understood that way he wouldn't receive any letters from his old friends, but he really wanted to keep the relative peace for his family until 1st of September.  
  
"But you have to write at least to this school to tell them we are sending the boys in Hogwarts." Proposed Amanda reasonably. And Harry did so. They'd probably think that he wanted to continue with his exile and that he was lying about Hogwarts, buy he didn't care. He would show them all soon.  
  
Amanda was actually little scared of the fact that James and Sebastian would be soon away from. She wasn't sure that they can take care of themselves. Especially James. She suspected that he would be in trouble from the first day in the school. Her only hope was that maybe Adrian and Mathew would be normal, but Harry crushed that too with the revelation that he had already seen magic in them.  
  
So now, the whole family expected the end of August. Harry had said something about buying all the stuffs his sons would need from a place called Diagon-alley, somewhere in London. It was something like a big magic store and the boys were literally swelling with excitement.  
  
It was 30 of August. The day Sebastian and James had expected for so long. Today their father was going to take them to Diagon-Alley. They would finally see the world, Harry had told them so much about.  
  
"James, come here. Stop laughing, Harry, I'm serious. Sebastian, we should go now. ARE YOU HERE, SEBASTIAN?" To say that Amanda was irritated was an understatement. She was furious. James was acting like a 4 years-old, Sebastian wore again his blank expression that told her he was in another world right now. Harry was laughing and was doing absolutely nothing to help her to organize the boys. The Potter house was a little hell right now.  
  
"Thanks God, Mathew is at school today. I don't want to think about what would be this house turned into if he or his brother were here too. I wonder if Adrian has already taken the hell out of my parents." Thought Amanda exasperated.  
  
"Calm down, Mandy." Smiled Harry. "We aren't in a hurry or something. We can go after an hour, if we want, right?"  
  
"No, we can't, Harry Potter. If you haven't forgotten we should be home before Mathew come back from school. Which means that we are already late. SO GET UP ALL OF YOU! WE ARE GOING NOW!"  
  
Harry jumped up immediately and pushed his sons through the door. Amanda glared at them and shut the door. This was going to be one really busy day.  
  
"Dad, are you kidding?!" asked James incredulously. "This is impossible!"  
  
"Look, you just have to grab my hand and I will apparate you in London. It's much faster. Come on! Trust me, will you?"  
  
"Harry, dear, you haven't done that for years. What if something goes wrong? We can't risk so much." Said Amanda.  
  
"Well, if you wish you could stay here. Oh, or maybe catch a plane? You would be late, if I'm not terribly mistaken." Harry was really annoyed now. Why can't they just trust him?  
  
"I'm coming with you dad." Stated Sebastian suddenly. James just looked at his brother and then said:  
  
"Well, obviously I can't let you go there alone, brother. It's very possible that you stuck in some bookshop and we would never find you. Come to think of it, it doesn't sound that bad."  
  
"James!" Sighed his mother exasperated. "Okay, let's go, Harry."  
  
All of them grabbed his hands. He closed his eyes in attempt to remember what exactly he should do. James glanced at Sebastian nervously. His brother just shrugged. Suddenly in a swirl of colors the four of them vanished in thin air and reappeared in a dimly room full of strange dressed people, some of who were talking, other silently drinking in the corners.  
  
Nobody paid the slightest attention to the newcomers. Obviously, it was very common here people to arrive like that. Harry said quietly to his family:  
  
"Come on, follow me. And don't stare, James."  
  
They moved to the darkest corner of the pub (because it was indeed a pub called "The Leaky Cauldron").Harry got out through a door, leading to a small alley in the back. There Harry put out his wand and tapped the brick wall a couple of times. However, he was surprised to see that the wall didn't move at all. Harry put down his wand and just stared at the wall amazed. Amanda looked at him and asked:  
  
"Something wrong, Harry?"  
  
"Err, well, you see."Harry began unsure, but he was cut off by a child's voice behind him:  
  
"For first time here, Mr.?" the voice belonged to a red haired girl, dressed in a red robes.  
  
"No, actually I haven't come to Diagon-Alley for years. And I don't know if they've changed the way to open the arch."  
  
"Yes, they've, Mr. You should tap it twice here and then twice there. You see?"  
  
"Thank you." Harry smiled at the girl and waved to Amanda and his sons. "Let's go."  
  
They walked through the now opened arch and Harry turned to his family:  
  
"Welcome to Diagon-Alley!"  
  
He tried to say that as triumphantly as possible, but it seemed nobody was listening to him. James's jaw was almost touching the floor and Amanda was busy staring at all the shops and people. Sebastian once again was the only one looking calm. He observed the alley for a couple of minutes and finally broke the silence:  
  
"Can we go now?" The others seemed to wake up and Harry stated smiling:  
  
"First stop - Gringotts!"  
  
"The wizarding bank? Oh, come on, let's go, I want to see the goblins dad told us about!" exclaimed James.  
  
"Actually, Harry, can we go there alone? I mean the two of us? The boys can't get lost here, right?" she looked at her husband, telling him without words: I dare you to say no.  
  
"Okay." Harry glanced unsure at his wife and seeing her defiant expression shrugged and turned to his sons:  
  
"Look, boys, you see that store with all the books in front of it? That's the bookshop. Go and find all the books you'll need for school. And I want you to wait for us there. It's this clear, James? No funny business, okay?"  
  
James grinned and took off, while Sebastian asked:  
  
"Can I choose some books that are not in the Hogwarts' list?"  
  
"Of course, dear, now go." Answered Amanda impatiently.  
  
When he walked in the shop, he was amazed - there were thousand of books in there! However, he couldn't admire all this properly, because a sarcastic voice said from behind:  
  
"What's wrong, mudblood? Haven't you seen books before?"  
  
At first, Sebastian didn't understand what the pale silver-blond boy standing behind him meant by saying this. Then he remembered something his father said a few weeks ago:  
  
"You see, Hermione, one of my best friends, was a muggleborn. This means that her parents have no magical powers. In the wizarding world, there is something that we may call racism. Some of the pureblood wizards think that such people like her should not attend Hogwarts and become one of us. They call them "Mudbloods."  
  
Sebastian flushed with anger and glared at the boy. He could see now that this boy thought he was a muggleborn, because he was dressed in muggle cloths.  
  
"Maybe you'd be interested to know that my parents are wizards?" that was a half lie, but Sebastian didn't think he would impress this one by telling him he was a halfblood.  
  
"Oh." It was now the other boy's turn to flush. He observed Sebastian for a while and finally said, "I'm sorry. Didn't mean to offend you, but you looked like you've never been here before."  
  
"I haven't." answered he shortly.  
  
The awkward silence was broken from the pale boy:  
  
"I'm Jereth Malfoy by the way."  
  
He extended his hand. Sebastian stared at it hesitantly and finally grabbed it:  
  
"I'm Sebastian. Sebastian Potter."  
  
A/N: Finally next chapter Harry will meet some people we all know very well. Now to those who review the last chapter: Sami: Thanks for the long review!!! I have thought about some of the things you proposed - like a Slytherin Potter:)and parseltongue. You'll see in the future chapters, though. I don't want to ruin the story for you.  
  
Silvermoon: thanx for the encouragement!  
  
Ashley: Okay, I'll check this site you're advertising.  
  
Sorry, can't answer to you all. See you next chapter.  
  
Bye 


	6. Chapter 7

Where have you been?  
  
Disclaimer: See in the previous chapters, cause I'm sick writing this every time.  
  
Chapter 7  
  
Harry stared after his sons until Amanda took his hand and shook it:  
  
"Hey, Harry." Said she softly, "you're okay?"  
  
"Oh, yes, I thought just how they look exactly like me when I came here for first time. Actually, only James seemed to be really fascinated. I wonder why Sebastian takes this so calmly."  
  
"You know him. He likes it to hide his emotions."  
  
"Yes, but I wonder." he trailed off.  
  
"What, dear? Is there something you haven't told me?" asked Amanda suspiciously.  
  
"No. Do you remember when I told you that there are four Houses in Hogwarts? And that the students are being sorted in one of them?"  
  
"Yes. Why?" said she unsure.  
  
"I wonder where James and Sebastian are going to be sorted in."  
  
"Well, you were in, what was it, Gryffindork? Aren't they going there too?"  
  
"It's Gryffindor." Smiled Harry amused. But worry haunted his look.  
  
"Whatever. What is it?" asked his wife again.  
  
"Nothing. Forget it. Why you wanted to go to Gringotts without the boys?" there was finality in his voice that told Amanda that the topic of the Houses is over. She smiled and playfully kissed him on the cheek.  
  
"I just wanted to be alone with you. The kids are taking most of my time and they literally drive me crazy, while you are at your job. And when you return from work you just have dinner and then go to sleep."  
  
Harry blushed embarrassed and said sadly:  
  
"I'm sorry about that. I promise to pay more attention to you in future. You know that I love you, right?"  
  
"Of course, Harry. Wow, is that the bank?" asked Amanda astounded.  
  
They were standing in front of a huge white building. Actually, it was the biggest in the whole alley. At the door stand an odd creature, wearing a scowl on his face.  
  
"Yup, that's it. And before you ask, this strange creature is called goblin. Don't play funny tricks with those though. They might not seem dangerous, but we learn in History of Magic that there was more than one hundred goblin rebellions and-"  
  
"Harry, shut up. What are these words engraved upon this door?"  
  
Enter, stranger, but take heed Of what awaits the sin of greed, For those who take, but do not earn, Must pay most dearly in their turn. So if you seek beneath our floors A treasure that was never yours, Thief, you have been warned, beware Of finding more than treasure there.  
  
"Oh, you must be crazy to try to sneak in there. I think there are dragons that keep the intruders away." Harry smirk. "Or maybe eat them." His smirk widened even more.  
  
Amanda paled and hissed to her husband:  
  
"Let's get over with this."  
  
They walked to the closest counter. Harry took out his key and glanced nervously at the goblin, which didn't seem to pay him any attention. He was in a good mood until now, but now was the decisive moment. In hours, the most of the wizarding community would know that he was back in England. Harry observed the strange creature for a couple of minutes and finally the goblin lifted his head and asked rather rudely:  
  
"What do you want, Sir?"  
  
"I've come to take some money from my safe." Answered Harry.  
  
"You have the key I presume?"  
  
"Yes. Here." Harry gave the key to the goblin. He took it and looked at it closely. Finally, he asked:  
  
"Your name is, Sir?"  
  
Harry sighed. He'd hoped he would be able to get away from this sort of questions, but well, no such luck.  
  
"Harry Potter."  
  
He had always thought that this simple statement would make the goblin to react somehow, but he only glanced at Harry and nodded.  
  
"Everything seems in order. You can go now." He gave Harry the key and showed him where to go.  
  
After a mad trip with one cart and the whining of a very sick looking Amanda, after many 'wow' and 'oh' at the look of his big treasure, Harry piled rather big amount of coins in his bag and they were once again in the sunlight.  
  
"Let's go see what the boys are doing. I hope they haven't done anything foolish." Said Amanda, who was still trembling after the trip to Harry's safe.  
  
  
  
In this time, James had found all the books he would need for Hogwarts. He wandered through the store craning his neck, trying to see all the wizards and witches in there.  
  
'This has to be a dream." thought he amazed.  
  
However, he hadn't had the opportunity to think more about that, because of a voice behind him:  
  
"Could you help me with these books, young one?"  
  
He turned and saw a big pile of second hand cooking books, hiding behind them was an old woman, wearing sort of tattered robes. Her hair was still red though there were many white hairs too. Sebastian hurried and took the books from her hands.  
  
"Thank you, dear. Could you bring them to that counter over there." She asked him smiling.  
  
James nodded and took the books to the counter.  
  
"Here you go, ma'am."  
  
The woman looked at him and her smile faded a little. Where had she seen this boy? He seemed as a first year though.  
  
"Your starting school this year, dear?" asked she curiously.  
  
James grinned broadly and answered:  
  
"Yes, ma'am. I didn't know I'm wizard though until my letter came. It was quite a surprise. And I found out too that my dad is wizard, but he has hidden that from us." Piped he up.  
  
"Oh, I'm sure you're going to love it in Hogwarts then." She smiled at him warmly and added, "Thank you once again for your help, dear."  
  
"You're welcome, ma'am." Answered James and walked to, what she presumed were his parents. She didn't pay much attention to them though. They seemed like a perfect ordinary muggles. The woman stared at James for a while and then it hit her. It wasn't the face that seemed so familiar to her, it was his eyes - the amazing emerald green eyes - Harry Potter's eyes.  
  
  
  
Sebastian looked at the boy in front of him. At first, he decided to not take his hand, but then he thought to himself that it would be better to know someone before he went to that school. He grabbed that Jereth Malfoy's hand and said:  
  
"I'm Sebastian. Sebastian Potter."  
  
The boy's reaction was fascinating. He yelped and stared at Sebastian, as he was some hideous creature. Finally, Jereth asked in quivering voice:  
  
"You're the son of Harry Potter?" when Sebastian nodded he added, "The Harry Potter?"  
  
"Yes." Answered he annoyed. "I won't bite you, you know." smiled he slightly.  
  
Jereth regained again his composure and smirked:  
  
"Well, nice to meet you. You must know my father then. He was a spy for that old fool Dumbledore." Said he proudly.  
  
Sebastian laughed:  
  
"I know my dad don't like yours though."  
  
Jereth blushed, but then lifted his head and said:  
  
"I like you. Come on, let me show you around."  
  
They walked through the store, Malfoy telling him everything about the people in there.  
  
"This is Adam Stawk. His father works with mine. Adam is second year in Gryffindor. Idiot. That over there is Fred Weasley. He runs the joke shop, you have to go in there. The Weasleys are embarrassment to the wizarding world though. And that -"  
  
"Wait, Malfoy. What house you're expecting to be in?"  
  
"In Slytherin of course. Haven't you father told you that all Malfoys were in Slytherin?"  
  
"No, he just told me that there are four houses in Hogwarts, but never told me anything about them. I know he has been in Gryffindor though."  
  
Malfoy blinked surprised - hadn't Harry Potter already told his sons that Slytherin is 'bad' and Gryffindor is 'good' like the Weasleys do for example.  
  
"That's a possibility; maybe Sebastian could be in Slytherin. We'll see. But there is nothing wrong in helping him there though." Malfoy smirked and said aloud:  
  
"Okay, Potter, listen carefully. Let me explain to you the differences between the houses."  
  
  
  
Harry and Amanda walked in the bookshop and looked around. They spotted James immediately. He was talking to an old red - haired woman. When Harry saw her, he paled and stopped dead in his tracks. "I'm not ready yet, please don't let her see me!" begged he in his mind. However, when James saw his mother and father and walked to them the woman seemed to think about something and suddenly her face lit up. She jerked her head in their direction and spotted him. Molly Weasley had seen him. His exile was over.  
  
  
  
A/N: Okay, end of the chapter, hope you like it. Please R&R. Bye! 


	7. Chapter 8

Where have you been?  
  
Disclaimer: I own nothing.  
  
Chapter 8  
  
Harry stared transfixed as Molly Weasley paled considerably and dropped her bag on the floor. She looked him straight in the eye and he knew instantly that she had recognized him. Harry panicked. What if she was angry with him, after all he had disappeared with no explanation, no goodbye or anything. In his mind popped immediately a memory - Ron with a red envelope in his hands, the whole Great Hall staring at him. And unconsciously Harry smiled slightly. They were his friends after all and he had to meet them with dignity. It was his decision to depart; it was his decision to return now, it was his decision how to react in this exact moment. He would never run away again. Harry lifted his head and looked at the shocked Molly. She obviously thought it was really him, but maybe she wasn't entirely sure. So Harry Potter just walked to her and said quietly:  
  
"Hello Mrs. Weasley. Nice to see you again. If it is possible, you look more radiant than ever."  
  
  
  
Sebastian had been listening to Malfoy's explanation about Hogwarts for half an hour now and was really annoyed already. From what the pale blond boy said, he understood only one thing: that Slytherin was the best and all other houses suck. He couldn't blame Jereth though, obviously his father had been in that house and he had learned his son loyalty. Another thing that irritated Sebastian were the hints that he perhaps would be in Gryffindor, because it was a tradition in his family.  
  
The truth was that Sebastian wasn't remotely so fond of his father like all his brothers. Harry had never been affectionate to them, Sebastian had never had a father-son relationship with him. He didn't even look like him. If it wasn't for these blasted green eyes nobody would possibly think they are in any way related. The only thing Sebastian liked in his father was that wicked scar. He couldn't understand why Harry tried so much hiding it. Actually he knew the truth now, but it didn't make him feel any better. The fact that his father had hidden so much from them for so long was enough for Sebastian to completely stop respect the man. Today, when his mother and brothers didn't want to get apparated in Diagon Alley, Sebastian had helped Harry. He had showed trust in his abilities, but that was only because he wanted to end quickly with all explanations and talking. He just wanted to see the world that had been hidden from him for so long.  
  
All these years he tried not to show his irritation with his bloody father, but he felt now these days were coming to an end. He would never do something only because of his father's past or because the people expected him to do it. He would have his own way now.  
  
"Oh, and that is Ashley Grant. She's an Auror. Pretty cool, by the way. And you don't even listen to me. Potter! Oi, Potter! Wake up!" Jereth almost yelled the last words. He really liked that Potter boy. From what his father told him about Harry Potter, Sebastian seemed to be so much different from him. And that was definitely good.  
  
"What, I'm listening! You don't have to yell!" snapped Sebastian and took a look around. Oh, there they were - his mother, father, and that excuse for a human being, James. What was wrong with Harry though, he was pale and obviously much tensed. It seemed as if he was contemplating something. Finally, he went to an old woman standing near a counter and said something to her. She stared at him, as if he was some rare animal. Sebastian asked Malfoy curiously:  
  
"Who is she? The woman over there?" he pointed at her and looked expectantly at Malfoy. He scowled and answered:  
  
"Polly, or Colly, or-err- well she's a Weasley anyway. You don't need to know her. Of course I expect that you should like here, the Weasleys were friends with your father." Malfoy smirked, but then saw the revolted expression on Sebastian's face and added quickly. "However, I think Potter that you don't want to make friends with the wrong sort of people. I can help you there." He looked Potter straight in the eye. Now was the moment of truth. Finally, Sebastian answered quietly:  
  
"Believe me, me too."  
  
  
  
Molly Weasley was in shock. No, no, this was a huge understatement - she had the feeling that she was going to have a heart attack. Had she ever believed she would see this boy again? Boy? He was a man, a man with family. Who would have thought? Finally, she found her voice and said hoarsely:  
  
"Harry? Oh, dear Merlin, is that you?"  
  
Harry shifted uncomfortably. He felt guilty and didn't know what to say. He looked sideways to where his wife and son stood and saw that Sebastian had come there too.  
  
"Err, how are you?" Great going, Potter, now start talking about the weather and you'll receive an Oscar for stupidity, thought Harry.  
  
Surprisingly Mrs. Weasley smiled slightly and thought:  
  
"The same unsure kid though, aren't you Harry?" Aloud she said:  
  
"Oh, Harry, I have no words-"she started crying (Oh, God, no! Why people like it to cry when I'm anywhere near them! - begged Harry) and then pulled him in a tight hug. After a few very suffocating seconds, Harry groaned:  
  
"Mrs. Weasley, I must breathe, you know." In truth, he was really relieved. She didn't hate him for what had he done. Well, she had always been quite fond of him, but still thinking of that howler - Harry winced. Molly released him and asked:  
  
"So that was your son? God, he had the same eyes! And he acts so much like you. He will start in Hogwarts. Oh, Harry, I'm so happy, 've been so worried before, thought you might not be okay, what yours son name?" Mrs. Weasley shot all this in one breathe and Harry thought he would faint.  
  
However, he decided it would be best not to make scenes in the bookstore and turned to his family:  
  
"Hey, guys, come over here, I want to meet you with someone."  
  
They walked to the two of them. Amanda and James smiled, but Sebastian just glanced at the woman swiftly and looked away. Molly of course didn't notice this and exchanged the typical greetings with Amanda.  
  
Harry on the other hand saw Sebastian's reaction. He scowled and made a mental note to talk to him later. In this time, Amanda had really liked the old woman already and promised her to visit her family with her husband and her sons (for Harry's dismay, by the way). He continued glancing around, the dreadful feeling in his stomach that he hadn't felt for years returned with full force.  
  
"Sweetie, did you forget that we have to be home before Mathew returned, honey?" asked he nervously.  
  
Amanda clapped her hands and exclaimed:  
  
"Oh, yes, the boys still have to buy all their stuff, too! Molly, it was so nice to meet you. We would visit you some vacation, with all the boys. If it is fine with you, of course."  
  
"Is it fine with it US?" murmured Harry, making James smirk. Hopefully Amanda didn't hear that, because otherwise there would be a nice little scandal back at home.  
  
"What about tomorrow evening before the boys have to go to school? I will call the whole family and I will not tell them anything about you Harry. It will be such a surprise!"  
  
Harry looked terrified at her, but Amanda found the idea wonderful. "Of course we will come! Harry you will see your friends again, Ron and Hermione weren't they?"  
  
For her surprise, Harry and Molly reacted strange at the mention of the last name. Harry looked away and Mrs. Weasley looked at the floor. James gaped at them and Sebastian just raised an eyebrow.  
  
"Anyway, what time? What about 7 p.m.?" asked Molly swiftly.  
  
"That's okay with us, right Harry?" Amanda emphasized the last words to show her husband that he couldn't deny. Harry just sighed and agreed:  
  
"Just wonderful."  
  
"Oh, right, boys, it was nice to meet you. See you tomorrow evening." Molly smiled warmly and made her way out of the store.  
  
"She really wanted to end this conversation, didn't she?" asked James confused. "What's the deal with that Hermione, dad?"  
  
"Oh, shut up, you idiot." Sebastian hissed and asked his parents:  
  
"Can we pay the books now?"  
  
They went to the counter and paid all the things the boys had bought. Well, at least most of them, that's it.  
  
"No, James, no! I don't think this would be a proper one. "How to curse your enemies with more imagination"?????  
  
"It's a good one though." Said Harry distractedly, thinking about the dinner with the Weasleys.  
  
"Harry Potter!" scowled Amanda indignantly at her husband. He looked innocently at her and asked:  
  
"What did I do?"  
  
"Oh, come on, let's get out of here!" Sebastian was truly angry now. He took one of the bags and stormed out of the store.  
  
"Quite a temper, huh?' smirked James and followed his brother.  
  
Amanda glared at the boys and then turned to her husband:  
  
"Okay, what's the story?" "Huh?" asked Harry confused.  
  
"Why Molly was so upset when I brought up the question bout your friends and tell me the truth, because I'm not stu-"  
  
"It's nothing, alright? Forget about it. By the way who gave you the right to promise her that we will visit tomorrow evening?"  
  
"Because we will visit them." Answered Amanda calmly.  
  
"No, we won't! Okay? I'm not ready yet. And you may go if you wish. I'm not coming."  
  
"Oh, yes, you are! You'll come because we are family. We, that means you, me , James, Sebastian, Mathew and Adrian, are going to a dinner tomorrow. End of question!"  
  
Amanda stormed away, trying to catch up with her sons and left Harry standing in the middle of the street, gaping, and a horrified expression on his face.  
  
"Damn it. I wouldn't have thought she would be able to be so mean."  
  
Then he sighed and murmured to himself:  
  
"It will be just an evening in the hell."  
  
  
  
A/N: End of chapter. What do you think about the H/Hr thing I tried to start in this chapter. I have in mind something like that they were together before Harry disappeared and so their feelings might return. Tell me what you think.  
  
Sami, I would think about Harry becoming a teacher, I find it quite a good idea. However, the others must tell/write what they think about it.  
  
Bkedersha: that's the general idea, you know :)  
  
Thanks to all who reviewed! That means hell lot to me!  
  
Bye! 


	8. Chapter 9

Where have you been?  
  
Disclaimer: Don't own it, so don't sue me.  
  
Chapter 9  
  
To say that the evening of 31st of August was hectic for Harry Potter and his family would be an understatement. Amanda was trying hardly not to slap her husband or Sebastian. Both looked absolutely uninterested for what was happening right in front of their faces. Harry was acting like that because he was still angry for the visit that Amanda had arranged without actually asking him and Sebastian was strangely silent. He looked as he didn't belong to this family and this was driving his mother crazy.  
  
But for once surprisingly James was acting his age. He helped his mother with everything. James was seeing too what Harry and Sebastian were doing and decided that he could do everything Amanda told him with the clear idea not to anger her.  
  
Mathew and Adrian weren't so mature as James though. They were running around the house like mad and didn't pay attention to their mother's yells to stop doing it.  
  
So, it wasn't surprise when at 7.00 p.m. Amanda sighed relieved and said:  
  
"Ok, let's go."  
  
She glanced at Harry, who just shrugged and stood up. He said blankly:  
  
"Fine, come on, I'll apparate you there. It's faster you know. But if you're too afraid to trust me we can just not go." Added he hopefully.  
  
"No, we are going, DEAR." She snapped at her husband and grabbed his left hand.  
  
All the children did so too and they vanished with a loud 'CRACK'.  
  
  
  
Molly smiled broadly when she saw the dumbfounded expressions on her kids' and friends' faces. She had just announced that she preferred to keep her guests' names secret until they arrived. Her gaze floated at the people in the room - her husband Arthur, her sons Fred and George (even now they were still inseparable these two), Bill (with his wife Danny, Charlie (alone today, his son was sick and Fleur, his wife, had stayed at home with him), her daughter Ginny (with her husband Dean Thomas and her 10 years old daughter René). It was almost 7.00 pm and she expected that the Potter family would arrive soon. Still her great concern was that her son Ron and his wife Hermione wasn't there. She had told them to be at home on time, but they were still missing of course.  
  
The other Weasleys and non-Weasleys looked at her annoyed. Molly had sent letters to all of them with the wish to come here tonight, because she was expecting very important visitors. So there they were and she still didn't want to tell who these guests were. Most of them had actually been busy these days trying to contact Harry Potter. Ever since he did that spell in his house in Toronto they were struggling to find him, but until now, no one had succeeded. Obviously, he didn't want to be found. But that didn't stop them of course. Arthur actually shuddered at the memory of the big scandal a few weeks ago, when Molly found out Ron and Hermione had known where Harry was for months and they didn't do actually anything about it. No explanations that Dumbledore had ordered them not to contact Harry helped. His wife was furious and she had almost grounded her 32 years old son for a week. Arthur smiled slightly, Molly still couldn't get used to the fact that her children were adults now.  
  
Suddenly a loud noise from out of the house caught their attention. They all jumped from their seats and drew their wands out. Even with Voldemort gone long ago the Weasleys didn't feel safe. Not after Percy Weasley's death. That had struck them all very hard, because he was one of the first victims of the reborn Dark Lord and therefore they had no time to talk to him about all that happened between them. Percy died still angry at is family and because of this Molly cried often at night. She knew that it wasn't their fault, but she was his mother after all and couldn't help feeling guilty.  
  
Bill silently walked to the front door and stopped there trying to hear any voices. And he did:  
  
"I can't believe you could be such a prick, Ron! I told you to be careful!" a young woman's voice sounded through the whole house. The inhabitants all smiled and put away their wands.  
  
"I didn't do anything, Herm, I swear! I didn't know the port key would smash if you drop it on the floor! It wasn't my-"  
  
Now actually Hermione Granger shrieked at her husband Ronald Weasley:  
  
"Of course it would smash, you idiot! The port key it's, oh sorry, WAS a mirror!!!  
  
Bill tried hardly to keep his face straight and opened the door to find the two happy married almost fighting with each other for a great amusement of their daughter Ashley.  
  
"Hey, Uncle Billy!" cried the child and run to him.  
  
Bill laughed and hugged her tight. Then he put her on the ground again and told her to go and greet the others. He turned to his brother and asked:  
  
"What now, Ron?" It was fact that Ron always would do something wrong and enrage his wife.  
  
"Well, you see, we wanted to come with a port key-'  
  
"We did come with a port key." Said Hermione, glaring at her husband. "The story is that your brother decided to try its strength and smashed it just when we had activated it and we ended in some blasted place, miles away from here. I had to make a new port key. The biggest problem was that we didn't know where were we! That's the reason we're late." Finished she still glaring at the poor Ron.  
  
Bill laughed aloud and said:  
  
"Don't worry, you didn't miss anything. The secret guests are still not here."  
  
Suddenly the noise coming from within the house just vanished. The three outside looked at each other, concern evident in their eyes. What was wrong? They ran into the kitchen and at the door stopped dead in their tracks. Six people were standing in the middle of the room. And one of them was painfully familiar - he wore elegant glasses on his face, had emerald green eyes and a lightening bolt-scar on his forehead. Harry Potter.  
  
  
  
The room was silent for a few seconds and then finally Molly said happily:  
  
"Hello, Harry, Amanda! I'm so glad you did come as you'd promised!" she smiled and then added, "I beg you to excuse the lack of manners that all people in the room are showing." She shot an angry look at Arthur and the others.  
  
"Not to worry, Molly. I'm not a witch and still I know what shock it's for them to see my stubborn husband here. Not to mention he certainly needs to learn some manners, too." Said she slowly, glaring at Harry.  
  
All Weasleys were just staring at the newcomers, at full lost of words of what to say. Finally, Bill yelled:  
  
"Dammed, Harry, nice to see you again!" He went to shook Harry's hand.  
  
That brought the others out of their stupor and they smiled broadly and greeted joyfully their old friend.  
  
Amanda and the boys soon had shook hands with everybody. The house was filled and laughter and shouting. Only two persons in the room were strangely quiet. They were hiding in the shadows, observing with blank eyes the chaos.  
  
Hermione Weasley knew she should be happy, but right now she was on the verge of tears and she hated herself for it. What was wrong with her? She had been expecting this moment for 15 years after all!  
  
Ron, on the other hand was feeling something else, something he hadn't felt since his fourth year in Hogwarts - anger. But not just anger, this odd feeling was anger at his friend, at Harry. He had searched for him too, but only because Hermione wanted so desperately to find Harry. He didn't know what to do now. A little nasty voice in his head told him to go and give Harry Potter a nice kick in the ass. But another voice was saying to him to stay calm and to be happy that he was meeting his long lost friend again. And actually Ron didn't expect Harry would show up, because he hadn't answered Dumbledore's letter.  
  
Molly saw the reaction of Ron and Hermione and said aloud:  
  
"Listen everyone! You know what, we can show Amanda and the boys the house. Harry, dear, you've been here so many times before. Why don't you three- "she nodded at Harry, Ron and Hermione, "help me arrange the table?" Without waiting for an answer, she ushered everybody out of the kitchen and left The Ex-Golden Trio alone.  
  
  
  
Harry shifted uncomfortably. He wished that they actually said something. Then he decided to take matters in his own hands:  
  
"Err, hi, guys!" he tried to smile as cheerfully as possible, but failed miserably. More silence followed his words. Finally, Ron muttered:  
  
"So, you decided to show up. How noble of you."  
  
Harry sighed. He should have been expecting this. He glanced at Hermione, but she was staring at her feet and it was obviously she wouldn't say a word.  
  
"Tell me something, FRIEND? Why did you run away? Okay, maybe that's your business, not mine, but why didn't you tell something to us or maybe at least you should have written? Huh?" with every word the nasty voice in Ron's head was taking advantage and soon he was yelling:  
  
"Didn't you think we were worried? You bastard, we thought that something happened to you! We were worried! And for what? Then after 15 years, you just decided to pay us a visit! Should I bow to you? Or maybe I have to lick your shoes, Harry?"  
  
Harry opened his mouth to retort. Who was Ron to shout at him, dammed it?  
  
"Shut up, Ron." said a quivering voice behind him. Harry turned to see Hermione lifting her head and looking straight at him.  
  
"Where have you been, Harry?"  
  
  
  
A/N: Okay, obviously Hermione knows where Harry had been. She had been the one to find him in Toronto. She is just asking him, because, err, well, because she missed him and so on.  
  
Now, thank you, thank you so much for the reviews.  
  
Okay, about Harry being a teacher. I decided that he won't become a teacher from 1st of September, because there is no time, right? But I think that later in the story something would happen with the DADA teacher at Hogwarts and Dumbledore would ask Harry to take his place (hint) :)  
  
About the pairings. Would you like to write about some pairings in this story? I don't know what I want. Actually, I know, but I'm asking you. Tell me what you think about it!  
  
OK, bye!  
  
valmon 


	9. Chapter 10

Where have you been?  
  
Disclaimer: See previous chapters.  
  
Chapter 10  
  
Harry looked at his ex-best friend:  
  
"Where have I been, Hermione? You can answer that question too. Why'd you ask me then?"  
  
"I know where you have lived your life all these years. I know you have a family, children. But I'm asking you something else. You can interpret my question this way - why you've never called?"  
  
"Well, I asked the very same thing, but you told me to shut up." Hissed Ron indignantly.  
  
Hermione weren't listening to him though, she continued glancing at Harry. Finally, he gave up and said quietly:  
  
"Why can't you understand this? I wanted it all to end. I didn't want to see anymore Cedric dying, Sirius, Seamus, Remus, Cho. I-. Have you ever thought that maybe I wasn't happy. I was truly happy only my first three years at Hogwarts. Then Voldemort came back and my life turned to hell. And it became worse with every year. In my seventh year I even-" he trailed off his eyes full of painful tears.  
  
Hermione suddenly became afraid. She had never seen Harry crying. Never. She hadn't realized this until now and it hit her very hard. What had happened in his seventh year that Harry was so upset, that he was on the verge of tears, something he hadn't told them?  
  
"What, you're going to cry all over us now?" asked Ron grimly.  
  
Harry looked at him, the tears vanished in an instant. His, now, icy glance penetrated Ron's eyes and he asked quietly:  
  
"You wanna know? Huh? Fine then. At the age of 17 I became a murderer."  
  
Hermione looked at him incredulously and said:  
  
"Harry, killing Voldemort is not exactly a murder. He wasn't technically a human anymore. So why are you giving a damn about it. Besides, nobody sees you in this way."  
  
Harry smiled sadly: "Remember Bellatrix Lestrange? Have you never wondered what happened to her?"  
  
Seeing Ron wouldn't say a word, Hermione answered unsure:  
  
"Well, she just disappeared, we believe she is still in hiding and-"she stopped dead in her tracks, because Harry just began laughing. "Harry, what are you doing?"  
  
"Believe me, she's not in hiding. Why am I so sure? Simply because I killed her."  
  
Dead silence followed that statement.  
  
  
  
"And this here is Ron's old bedroom. It's nothing big or pompous as you see, but it's been our home for very long."  
  
"No, Molly, I think it's very cozy and-. Well, I won't deny it's a bit strange for me, but anyway-"  
  
"Mum! It's brilliant!" said James joyfully. "Maybe I could rearrange my room back at home. It's cool, isn't it, Sebastian?"  
  
Sebastian glared at his brother and answered:  
  
"Yeah." Feeling that with these words he had ended with his part in the conversation, he went in and stopped to look curiously at the moving tattered poster of the Chudley Cannons.  
  
"We can go and check if these three downstairs are ready. And if Hermione has already suffocated Harry." Said Bill smiling. They all laughed and walked out of the room.  
  
Sebastian stayed behind, an annoyed expression on his face. Suddenly a girl's voice piped up from behind him:  
  
"If you're considering becoming their fan I should warn you they haven't won the championship since, uh well, I don't know since when exactly." It was these Ron's and Hermione's daughter, Ashley, was it?  
  
"What?" asked he surprised.  
  
"The Chudley Cannons."  
  
"Oh, the quidditch team? Ah, well, I haven't even watch it. So don't worry, I'm not exactly a fan." Said Sebastian.  
  
"Well, I'm sure you gonna love it. After all it is in your blood."  
  
"What does that supposed to mean?" asked Sebastian angrily. He was much aware of what she was talking about, because Jereth Malfoy had already told him almost everything he knew about Harry Potter. Another one who thought he was exactly like his father.  
  
"Look, I don't care if my father was so great in playing quidditch, maybe I'm not! So just shut up and never tell me again that something is in my blood!" he spat out and rushed out of the small bedroom, leaving very confused Ashley in his wake.  
  
  
  
"You kill- what are you- I-well- Are you serious?" exclaimed Hermione.  
  
"Dead serious." Harry slumped in a chair and closed his eyes. "I killed her after I killed Voldemort. And this memory will haunt me forever."  
  
"Aha, so you murdered Lestrange? Well, this isn't big loss for the world. And it's not a good enough explanation for your behavior. Has it entered your mind that perhaps we could help you in this situation?" asked Ron grimly.  
  
"This isn't something I wanted you to know about." Said Harry simply.  
  
"Well, now we know about it Harry. And we will stay by your side as always." Said Hermione quietly.  
  
"Will we?" asked Ron sarcastic. "He didn't want to tell us this and now when he is up the wall we become his great mates again?"  
  
"I'm up the wall? Do you realize what are you talking about? I'm rich, I have family and future. Maybe I don't need you anymore, Weasley?" Harry didn't understand what he had just said until the words came out. Ron blushed furiously and retort:  
  
"Fine, the great Harry Potter has used his friends and he doesn't need them anymore."  
  
Then Hermione went to Harry and took his hand:  
  
"No, he does." Said she quietly, looking him straight in the eyes."  
  
Ron realized that strange things were happening before his eyes and yelled suddenly understanding everything:  
  
"Bullshit!"  
  
He stormed out of the room, grabbed his jacket and disapparated before his stunned relatives could ask him anything.  
  
  
  
Of course, after these events the dinner was a complete failure. Harry and Hermione were only saying 'Yes', 'No', 'Thanks', 'Here you are'. Sebastian and Ashley were doing exactly the same and the girl actually was on the verge of tears. Mathew was feeling something was wrong and he was keeping his mouth shut. Adrian was joyfully eating, not paying attention to anything. The Weasleys and Amanda were doing their best to lighten the mood in the room, but obviously, Mrs. Weasley's idea of a wonderful dinner with Harry and his family was ruined. So everyone was relieved when it was time to go. The Potters bid goodbye and apparated in Toronto.  
  
"Okay, what happened?" asked Charlie anxious.  
  
Hermione didn't even look at him, she took her daughter by the hand and disapparated too.  
  
"Okay, I'm totally confused now, really. What was THAT?" George stared at his mother as for awaiting her to know everything.  
  
"It's pretty obvious. Our very stupid brother said or did something stupid." Said Fred.  
  
"Like that's something new." Added George smiling.  
  
  
  
James stared at the ceiling, trying to forget the events from tonight. He had never heard his parents screaming at each other and it definitely wasn't pleasant experience. Suddenly he heard a light knock on the door of his room and then a small voice:  
  
"James?" it was his brother Adrian. Obviously the boy had heard the shouting and was afraid or something.  
  
"Come in, Adrian."  
  
Adrian opened the door and looked tearfully at his brother.  
  
"Why were mum and dad yelling? Asked he quietly. James told him to shut the door.  
  
"Why, James?" asked the child again. At first, the prankster in him almost made him to say 'Go and ask Sebastian.' But then he realized how scared is Adrian and said:  
  
"I don't know."   
  
Sebastian pulled the pillow over his head and groaned. Would they shut up and go to bed? Then he heard more yelling, cursing and then someone slammed a door. Sebastian lifted his head hopefully and strained himself to hear something. Nothing. He smiled broadly and moaned:  
  
"Finally, now let sleep!"  
  
  
  
Amanda shrieked without bothering that the neighbors could hear her or that she could wake up the boys. She was furious:  
  
"Tell me, what's wrong with you! You're acting like an idiot! We were their guests! Did you realize how uncomfortable was the whole situation for me?"  
  
"I don't care! I didn't want to go at first place! You cannot use this against me!"  
  
" So now you're blame shifting? I can't believe that!" shouted Amanda now completely out of control.  
  
"Yes, it's not my fault! I'm not saying it's yours, but you made me go there! So don't just stand here telling me that I am the one to be blamed! When you wanted to buy this stupid house in Ottawa, I said 'Ok, sweetie.' I go along with everything, right sweetheart?"  
  
"That's it. That is IT! You, you g-go along! You can't be a normal husband and that's the way you're dealing with it!"  
  
"Okay, when I'm not a good husband, maybe I should go then?"  
  
"Maybe you should!" screamed Amanda and stormed out from the room.  
  
"Great! Fine then! Have it your way!" yelled Harry furiously after her. Then he looked at his feet, still trembling with anger and moaned:  
  
"What these damned women want?"  
  
  
  
A/n: I know this chapter was late, but I have problems with my laptop and I couldn't write it properly. Anyway, hope you like it. Please Rewiew people!!  
  
Bye 


	10. Chapter 11

Where have you been?  
  
Disclaimer: See previous chapters  
  
Chapter 11  
  
The next morning James woke up with strange feeling in his mind - something between joy and nervousness. He dressed and went to the kitchen, thinking about what happened the day before. When he walked in, he found Sebastian and his mother silently eating breakfast. It was obvious Amanda had been crying and the dark circles under her eyes showed that she hadn't slept at all that night. Sebastian, completely oblivious to this fact, was humming to himself.  
  
"Morning" said James and seated himself at the table. Nobody answered him. He grabbed the cereal and then looked at the clock. It was almost 10.00! And the train would leave at 11! They were going to be late!  
  
"Err, shouldn't we go?" Asked he anxious. "Because we are going to miss the train, if we."  
  
"We are waiting for your father. We can't go there without him." Snapped his mother and looked sharply at the clock.  
  
"What do you mean we're waiting for dad? Where's he?"  
  
"Well, obviously, he's not here, genius." Answered Sebastian darkly.  
  
James suddenly understood everything.  
  
"You two had a fight last night." Stated James, staring t his mother. Sebastian smirked and murmured something like 'no shit?' "But he would return, wouldn't he?"  
  
"You two go to your rooms and pack you things."  
  
"We packed them already, mum. We are ready to go right now, if we must." said Sebastian calmly.  
  
Then they heard the front door clicked and after few seconds, Harry appeared in the doorframe. He looked tired and little sick.  
  
"Are you ready to go, boys?"  
  
"No way! Are you expecting me to just go and crash in that solid brick wall?" Sebastian stared at his father incredulously.  
  
"That's platform 9 ¾, you have to go through it. Don't worry, it's just a safe measure if the muggles see something." Answered Harry calmly. He was acting that coldly from the moment they left the house and he hadn't said a word to Amanda until now.  
  
"Right." Said James and glanced at the wall. "All right. I'm cool. I'm fine." Mumbled he and then ran and disappeared into the wall with one last yell - "Bye!"  
  
"What the?" Sebastian blinked surprised.  
  
"Come on now, son. Just do the same as you brother, okay?" Harry looked at his son and said quietly: "Go on."  
  
"Wait, aren't you coming? I mean not in Hogwarts, but at least on the platform?" asked Sebastian surprised and lost his composure for a moment. After all, he was just a kid going in one completely different world and, well, he couldn't hide it - he was scared a little.  
  
"It's okay, Sebastian." Smiled his mother. "Write us, okay. And tell you brother to be careful and to try not to get into trouble." Added she sternly.  
  
Sebastian kissed his mother and hugged Harry, mostly because he wanted to talk to Amanda privately and that was the only way to get his father away.  
  
"Mum, you're going to be alright?" asked he quietly.  
  
Amanda hugged her son and whispered:  
  
"Don't worry kiddo. We are going to work things out. Like always. You and James just have fun, okay. Now go."  
  
Sebastian nodded and disappeared through the wall.  
  
  
  
The sight that James discovered was amazing - a wonderful scarlet steam engine was waiting next to a platform packed with people. A sign overhead said Hogwarts Express, eleven O'clock. James looked behind him and saw a wrought-iron archway where the barrier had been, with the words Platform 9 ¾ on it.  
  
He just stood there, mouth wide opened. He wasn't sure if he was dreaming or not.  
  
Then someone said behind him:  
  
"Well, James, are you going to move? It's almost 11." It was Sebastian, who was staring at all the people, dressed with robes, holding trunks and cages with owls, toads and cats in them.  
  
"Right. Let's go."  
  
"Sorry, brother. I think I will leave you here." Sebastian smirked and walked to a blond boy with a smug expression on his face. James decided that he definitely didn't like that boy. He shrugged and got on the train. He found an empty compartment and put his trunk inside. Then he opened his cage and let the brown owl out. He watched her fascinated until the door of the compartment opened and inside walked a boy, probably his age. He had brown hair and wore glasses. He smiled broadly and said:  
  
"Hey there! Can I come in? I mean, everywhere else is full."  
  
"Sure." Smiled James too.  
  
"I'm Frank, by the way. Frank Longbottom."  
  
"I'm James Potter."  
  
Frank dropped his trunk on his foot and stared at James. After a few seconds, James asked hesitantly:  
  
"Err, pleasure to meet you?"  
  
Frank blinked and then smiled:  
  
"Sorry, I'm acting like an idiot. But after all, you're the son of Harry Potter, right? Wow!"  
  
"Yes, Harry Potter is my father. And you must be his friend Neville's son?  
  
'Yeah, he told you about me dad?" when James nodded he added, "Yeah, I know much about your father too. He's famous. He killed Voldemort."  
  
James asked surprised:  
  
"You're not afraid to say his name?"  
  
"Are you?"  
  
"No, but dad told me most wizards were afraid to say his real name. Well, that was years ago of course. Maybe they aren't so afraid of this anymore."  
  
"Ha. Believe it or not, we are. Well, at least some of us. My parents aren't though." Said Frank proudly. "Me neither."  
  
"Sorry about that, but judging of what my father told me about Neville Longbottom you're nothing like him."  
  
"Yeah, everybody says so. I'm more like granddad and like mum maybe." At the mention of his granddad Frank's face fell.  
  
James decided not to push that question and change the subject:  
  
"So, which house do you expect to be in?"  
  
  
  
"Here's full too. Dammed it!" yelled Malfoy exasperated. "I think we should just go in one compartment and tell the idiots to get out."  
  
"No, Malfoy, that won't work. Wait, what about this one?" Sebastian opened the door of the last one and pocked his head inside. When he saw who's in it, he scowled and said to Jereth: "Nope, not here."  
  
"Why, they are just three. One is a girl. We can throw them out easily."  
  
Before Sebastian could answer, James saw him and said:  
  
"Oi, Sebastian! Come in here, there is enough place for all of us."  
  
Malfoy walked in and asked:  
  
"You're James then?" He then looked at the girl and smirked: "No, Sebastian, you're right. We can't sit here with this mudblood."  
  
Frank and James stood up immediately. The girl - Sarah Vasquez was a beautiful first year muggleborn. She had walked in their compartment couple of hours ago and they had become friends already. She was very funny and little odd maybe, but they liked her anyway.  
  
When she heard Malfoy's words, she looked perplexed, because she just didn't know what that meant. But seeing the reaction of the boys she understood that it wasn't something nice.  
  
James jumped from his seat, quickly followed by Frank. He could feel anger boiling inside him. Who this guy thought he was and what right did he have to say that? James knew what 'mudblood' was thanks to his father, who wanted that his sons knew almost everything about the wizarding world. "Hey, take your words back!" Yelled Frank and took out his wand.  
  
"Oh, you're going to fight me now, Longbottom? Please!" laughed Malfoy and then shifted his look on James instead. "That's your brother Sebastian? Hell, I can even smell the Gryffindor in him. A lot like his father, huh?" Malfoy had long ago discovered what infuriated Sebastian the most - being compared to his father.  
  
"Let's get out of here." hissed Sebastian and dragged Jereth out of the compartment. When the door closed after him, Frank looked at James and asked:  
  
"You've got a brother?"  
  
"No. Well, obviously, he's my brother Frank. How can you ask something like that?" snapped James irritated.  
  
"Not his fault that your brother's acting like a jerk, James." Said Sarah calmly. "Come on, we are almost there, let's dress."  
  
  
  
When they put their robes on, James, Frank and Sarah got off the train to be greeted by a giant figure, waving to all of the first years:  
  
"Firs' years over 'ere! Come on, firs' years!"  
  
"That's Hagrid, Sarah. Don't be afraid, dad told me he's nice."  
  
Behind them, they heard a sarcastic voice that belonged to that Jereth Malfoy.  
  
"Yeah, Potter, that oaf is a half-giant. What a pity he didn't get killed in the war."  
  
James and Frank tried to grab Malfoy, who was just walking past them with Sebastian in his toe. Sarah stopped them and asked:  
  
"Really, what are you trying to do - get expelled the very first day? At least, if you're going to hurt Malfoy, do it without the whole school watching."  
  
The boys smiled and the three of them followed Hagrid down what seemed to be a steep, narrow path. They reached a big lake and climbed in some little boats that moved off all at once. After a couple of minutes, the castle showed in front of their amazed eyes. . It towered over them as they sailed nearer and nearer to the cliff on which it stood. James was silently staring at it, thinking that it would be his second home for the next seven years.  
  
Hagrid took them inside the castle where a relatively old and looking extremely stern witch told them to go in one small room near the Great Hall and to wait there.  
  
When she walked out of the room all the first years started talking about trolls, complex spells and other impossible things that they should do to be sorted. Sarah looked anxiously at her new friends and asked:  
  
"Trolls?"  
  
"Don't worry, it's just a hat that you have to put on your head and it tells you to which house you belong." Answered James.  
  
"That's it? Why don't you tell the others? They are very scared."  
  
Frank smirked and looked smugly at James, who grinned and said:  
  
"Let them scare a bit, why not?" At this answer, Sarah just shook her head and said nothing. Suddenly from behind her, a little voice asked tremendously:  
  
"You're James Potter?" the voice belonged to Ashley Weasley. James recognized her immediately and smiled.  
  
"You're first year too, Ashley? I didn't know."  
  
Before he could say anything else, the old witch came in and stood right before them.  
  
"Welcome to Hogwarts," said she. "The start-of-term banquet will begin shortly, but before you take your seats in the Great Hall, you will be sorted into your houses. The Sorting is a very important ceremony because, while you are here, your house will be something like your family within Hogwarts. You will have classes with the rest of your house, sleep in your house dormitory, and spend free time in your house common room.  
  
"The four houses are called Gryffindor, Hufflepuff, Ravenclaw, and Slytherin. Each house has its own noble history and each has produced outstanding witches and wizards. While you are at Hogwarts, your triumphs will earn your house points, while any rule breaking will lose house points. At the end of the year, the house with the most points is awarded the house cup, a great honor. I hope each of you will be a credit to whichever house becomes yours.  
  
"The Sorting Ceremony will take place any moment now in front of the rest of the school. Follow me."  
  
They walked in a giant, splendid hall. The ceiling looked exactly like the sky outside; there were four long tables, packed with students. Another table was facing them all, it was the Staff table, and James could see the old headmaster his father had told them so much about. He also saw there Hermione Weasley, Ashley's mother. He turned surprised to Ashley and whispered:  
  
"You mother's a teacher?"  
  
"Yes, she teach Aritmancy." Smiled the girl.  
  
The old witch silently placed a four-legged stool in front of the first years. On top of the stool, she put a pointed wizard's hat that James recognized as the Sorting Hat. Suddenly the Hat began to sing, startling all of the first years.  
  
(Sorry, I'm going to use the song from the first book, because if I try to write something original, you'll have to wait this chapter probably till Christmas.)  
  
"Oh, you may not think I'm pretty,  
  
But don't judge on what you see,  
  
I'll eat myself if you can find  
  
A smarter hat than me.  
  
You can keep your bowlers black,  
  
Your top hats sleek and tall,  
  
For I'm the Hogwarts Sorting Hat  
  
And I can cap them all.  
  
There's nothing hidden in your head  
  
The Sorting Hat can't see,  
  
So try me on and I will tell you  
  
Where you ought to be.  
  
You might belong in Gryffindor,  
  
Where dwell the brave at heart,  
  
Their daring, nerve, and chivalry Set Gryffindors apart;  
  
You might belong in Hufflepuff,  
  
Where they are just and loyal,  
  
Those patient Hufflepuffis are true And unafraid of toil;  
  
Or yet in wise old Ravenclaw,  
  
if you've a ready mind,  
  
Where those of wit and learning,  
  
Will always find their kind;  
  
Or perhaps in Slytherin  
  
You'll make your real friends,  
  
Those cunning folk use any means  
  
To achieve their ends.  
  
So put me on! Don't be afraid!  
  
And don't get in a flap!  
  
You're in safe hands (though I have none)  
  
For I'm a Thinking Cap!"  
  
The whole hall erupted into applauses and most of the first years sighed relieved. They just had to put the hat on their heads! No trolls or spells! James looked at Frank and the two of them start giggling uncontrollably until the witch, who someone called McGonagall, took one long sheet parchment and told them that she would call their names and the Hat would sort them in the houses.  
  
"Allan, Murrey!" was the first to be sorted. He went in Hufflepuff. James wasn't actually paying attention to the Sorting, he was to busy glaring at his brother. Sebastian stood near Malfoy, laughing silently at something the blond boy had said and was earning glares not only from James, but from McGonagall too.  
  
Then it came: Longbottom, Frank!" The Hat took its decision fast and yelled: Gryffindor!  
  
Frank smiled broadly and went to join his new classmates at the Gryffindor table. After a while, Malfoy was sorted too - in Slytherin of course. James was becoming very nervous now - soon he would have to come in front of the whole school. And indeed:  
  
"Potter, James!"  
  
The Hall went really quiet, everybody was staring at James. He gulped and went to seat himself on the stool, biting his lips. He put the hat on and almost jumped when he heard a voice inside his head:  
  
"Ah, finally, a Potter! I've been waiting for you quite a time Mr. Potter. Your father was very difficult to sort properly. Well, I see no such trouble with you - you're definitely a GRYFFINDOR!"  
  
James walked to the Gryffindor table with a wide grin on his face. There he was greeted by most of the students, who clapped him on the back and shook his hand. But when McGonagall called the next name and the Hall went completely silent again. Sebastian put the hat on his head. It took awhile before it decided and yelled:  
  
"SLYTHERIN!"  
  
  
  
A/N: This chapter took me a while to write, but it's the longest :)  
  
Okay, people, please review! It's very important to me - your reviews are the only reason not to stop this fan fiction! Come on, click on that nice blue button on your left!  
  
Valmon 


	11. Chapter 12

Where have you been?  
  
Disclaimer: I own nothing  
  
Chapter 12  
  
The Great Hall was engulfed in shocked and heavy silence. All students turned their faces to Sebastian, who placed the hat on the stool and went to join his new classmates. And then everybody started talking at once, not paying attention to what the others were saying. McGonagall cleared her throat and tried to read the next name on the list but the noise was too loud even for her own decibels. She turned desperately to Dumbledore. The old headmaster looked slightly surprised, but otherwise completely composed. He nodded to Minerva and stood up:  
  
"Silence, please." Dumbledore said that quietly, but somehow the whole hall heard him and stopped talking at once. The headmaster observed the students for a while and finally spoke again:  
  
"Please, now keep it quiet. Professor McGonagall, would you proceed with the Sorting ceremony?" asked he politely. McGonagall nodded curtly and turned to the students again:  
  
"Wallace, Ben!"  
  
When the dark boy put the hat on his head, a certain blond boy on the Slytherin table was bombarded with questions:  
  
"You're Harry Potter's son? The Harry Potter?"  
  
"No way, you should be in Gryffindor, not here!" the voice belonged to a tall sixth-year girl with dark hair and skin. She eyed Sebastian defiantly and asked:  
  
"You think you're worthy to be in Slytherin?" now everybody was listening closely to her, obviously she was pretty famous in Slytherin. Sebastian looked her straight in the eye and said:  
  
"You want to find out?" his voice was deadly quiet.  
  
Some people on the table laughed and cheered. Malfoy smiled and spoke:  
  
"He's okay, mates, I guarantee you." He put his hand on Sebastian's shoulder. He and the girl still hadn't broke eye contact and were glaring at each other. Finally, she smiled slightly and said:  
  
"That's good enough for me."  
  
Malfoy nodded and sat down. He really didn't remember when he or Sebastian had stand up on the first place. Malfoy shrugged and, observing how his new housemates were congratulating Sebastian, glad to have a Potter in their house, he thought to himself:  
  
"That would be a really interesting year."  
  
  
  
On the Gryffindor table, the occupants of the house interrogated another boy with the name Potter.  
  
"Hey, how comes you're in Gryffindor and you're brother - in Slytherin?"  
  
"He's your brother?"  
  
"Who?"  
  
"I wasn't talking to you, mate. I was talking to him!"  
  
"What?"  
  
"Don't yell at me!"  
  
James observed stunned the complete chaos that erupted around him. He looked at the Slytherin table to find his brother in the same situation as him. His father had told him a lot about the House rivalry, but he didn't even imagined that kind of reaction. He had actually expected that the Hat would put Sebastian in Slytherin. After all he was so.well, so Slytherin. Like that Jereth Malfoy said - he even smelled like one. James shook his head and said:  
  
"Look, people, yes, Sebastian is my brother and he's in Slytherin. Okay? But, I'm here. The Hat placed me here. So, please stop asking me these stupid questions and just accept it."  
  
He looked at Frank Longbottom, who was sitting against him and smiled. Frank grinned broadly. The girl next to him took James's hand and shook it:  
  
"Hey, James, welcome to Gryffindor." Suddenly everybody started again congratulating him, shaking his hand and patting him on the back. When Dumbledore stood up for his start-of-term speech, the whole hall went silent and turned eyes to the headmaster.  
  
"Welcome to a new year at Hogwarts! Before we begin our banquet, let me have few words. First I want to congratulate our new prefects and Headboys and Headgirls." He clapped politely along with the students and the other teachers. "Second, it is very hard for me to tell you that the first few weeks there would be no Defense Against the Dark Arts lessons." A few gasps and many 'cool's could be heard at that announcement. "Obviously, many people still think that this subject is cursed." Dumbledore shook his head incredulously. "However, don't worry, we'll find a teacher soon enough. Now, because I know, you don't want to listen to my blabbering anymore, I will say just one more thing - tuck in!"  
  
The students laughed and suddenly food appeared on the tables. Everybody cheered and started eating forgetting for James and Sebastian Potter for a while. But only for a while.  
  
  
  
James soon found out that while he was interrogated by the Gryffindors, Ashley Weasley had been sorted in Gryffindor and Sarah Vazquez - in Ravenclaw. He soon found himself having fun, laughing at Frank's jokes. He became friends with another boy - Andy Finnigan, who was half-blood like himself.  
  
On the Slytherin table, Sebastian was silently talking to Jereth and a girl named Elaise Jones-one of the few half-bloods in Slytherin. He found out that the name of the sixth year girl, who was doubting if he belonged in Slytherin, was Daniela Krum.  
  
Neither James, nor his brother saw the strange expression on Albus Dumbledore's face. He was looking at Sebastian without the usual twinkle in his eyes.  
  
  
  
When the feast was over and all students were in their dormitories Albus Dumbledore, Minerva McGonagall and Severus Snape were having a little chat in the Headmaster's office. Snape, who was the Potion teacher, had come to ask Dumbledore why, for Merlin's sake, all his Potions classes were Slytherin/Gryffindor and Ravenclaw/Hufflepuff.  
  
"You know how these, hmmm, let's say, students are. They are immature and they are acting like."  
  
"Please, Severus." Dumbledore smiled, looking at Snape. "I'm listening to this every year and still you are always so charming and nice to your students. I am sure that they are going to love you. You're great teacher and."  
  
In this moment in the room came Minerva McGonagall. She looked exhausted and completely irritated. Without greeting, she asked the headmaster:  
  
"Albus, didn't I ask you yesterday - do you found a DADA teacher? What did you answer me? That you have found one! Then what was that announcement an hour ago?"  
  
"Minerva would you."  
  
"No, I would not. Albus, that is completely irresponsible, you know that."  
  
"Maybe I have someone in mind." Smiled Dumbledore from behind his desk.  
  
"Really, who? You know what the people are saying - about the DADA job in Hogwarts. Who had actually agreed to teach it?"  
  
"No one, because I haven't proposed it to anybody yet. But I will soon enough and I hope he would say 'yes'."  
  
"Who's that?" shot Minerva at the old wizard. Albus just smiled and began humming to himself. Suddenly Snape hissed:  
  
"Potter!"  
  
Professor McGonagall looked sharply at Snape and snorted. Then she looked at Dumbledore and the snore died immediately.  
  
"Albus are you serious?" whispered she. She seemed quiet shaken and surprised. Snape on the other hand was furious.  
  
"Headmaster, you can't actually believe that Potter will accept the job. Besides, he left so suddenly before, what if he does it again. We cannot trust him!"  
  
"I'm quiet aware of the risks I'm taking with this decision Severus. And I know that Harry may deny my offer. But I'm bound to try."  
  
Snape glared at the old man and then said quietly:  
  
"I'm warning you Albus. I have done many things for you. Because you have done the same for me. But I'll never accept it, if Potter comes to work here." He stormed to the door and with his hand on the handle added: "I trust you can arrange the potions schedule, Headmaster." With these words, he walked out of the room.  
  
  
  
"You can call us any time and order the newest PlayStation on 555-43-76- 00."  
  
Harry stared dully in the screen of his big TV. He had been in this position for about an hour now, with no chances to get out of his stupor. He had been thinking about his life, his sons. He had done this before, just sitting in front of the television, doing absolutely nothing. The new thing was that now he was thinking about his marriage too. Harry was desperate, he didn't know what to do to make things right. And the worse was that he didn't think that it was his fault for the current situation. Amanda dragged him to the Weasley's house. He had come, because he didn't want to have a fight with her. Then Ron went berserk for nothing and then come the Great Fight as he had named it. He and Amanda still hadn't said a word to each other. She just ignored him (he wondered what the Dursleys were doing right now) and she pretended that he didn't exist ('that's mean'!).  
  
"I won't go and apologize to her." Hissed Harry indignantly. "But I won't let her to pretend that I'm not here at all."  
  
He jumped from the sofa and stormed in the kitchen. Amanda was sitting there, reading some cooking books. She didn't even look up.  
  
"I will stay here, Amanda, d'you hear me? I'll just sit here, annoying you."  
  
Amanda put the book on the table and looked at Harry with great displeasure on her face.  
  
"Fine. Then I will just walk out."  
  
She tried to leave the room, but Harry stopped her immediately.  
  
"We have to make things right. We can't live like this. It's just weird."  
  
"Listen carefully, Harry. I don't know what you've been through. I understand that it's hard to meet your old friends, the only people that have been like family for you. But I don't think that it's my fault. You acted like a complete jerk that night. And don't tell me I cannot blame you."  
  
"You can't make me feel sorry about it, Amanda." Whispered Harry. "I won't apologize to you, not a chance." He looked in the eyes and his voice became even quieter: "I'm guilty about many things, but not this too, not this too."  
  
Amanda stared at him shocked. Harry extended his hand and asked calmly:  
  
"Truce?"  
  
Amanda took his hand and when he went to the door, she said:  
  
"Things will never be the same again, Harry."  
  
Her husband turned to face her and nodded:  
  
"Yes, I know, everything's changed now."  
  
  
  
In the first year dormitories, James was trying desperately to fall asleep. No such luck. He felt really tired and in the same time he knew he couldn't sleep this night. The other boys in the room were snorting in their beds. James wondered if his parents had already killed each other. He wondered what Sebastian was doing.  
  
"What should I do now?" whispered James quietly. He sighed remembering the conversation he had had in the common room earlier.  
  
  
  
Flashback  
  
"Hey there, Potter!" James, who was still laughing at a joke Frank told him, turned his head in the direction of the voice. It belonged to a tall boy with unsure expression on his face.  
  
"Next week we are having quidditch try-outs. You know the rule that the first-years cannot get in the House teams? Well, it doesn't exist anymore. We heard you father was one of the best seekers ever. You are going to try?"  
  
"To join the team?" the tall boy nodded. "I'll see, okay. I haven't even fly on a broom yet. By the way, you are?"  
  
"Robin Carter. Gryffindor captain." He shook hands with James and then said:  
  
"And by the way. With your brother now in Slytherin, you better watch your step. They are capable of anything, the Slytherins I mean. We are going to support you, that's what our House always do. But you'll have to forget he's your brother, got it?"  
  
"What?" yelled James indignantly. He then jumped from his seat and stared at the people in the room. They were all nodding, obviously agreeing with the words of that Carter. James snorted and stormed to his dormitory.  
  
End of Flashback  
  
  
  
"He's your brother, you can't pretend he's not in Slytherin, idiot. It doesn't matter if he's in the Snake House though? Sebastian is your family. However, I don't want the Gryffindors to turn their backs on me. And they would, if I try to act like I know him. Besides, why I am so sure Sebastian will act, as he's my brother. Oh, God, why the Hat had to put him in Slytherin?"  
  
  
  
"So, anyway, Potter, you have to prove that you belong in here."  
  
"Prove? I thought we decided I'm worthy to be in Slytherin." Sebastian scowled, clenched his fists and looked defiantly in Daniela Krum's face.  
  
"So? That was first impression. What about a challenge?"  
  
"I won't play your games, Krum, you hear me?"  
  
The elder girl groaned:  
  
"Would you listen to me, Potter? No games, okay. You play quidditch?"  
  
"Oh, no, not a chance, I know that my father.."  
  
"It's not about your father or your pride, Sebastian." Spoke Malfoy.  
  
"Yeah, that's the deal. You go to the try-outs and win position in the team."  
  
"Wait, what if I'm not good in quidditch?"  
  
"That's not a possibility." Smirked Malfoy. "Listen, the first match is Slytherin vs. Gryffindork. You play for us, your brother for the Gryffindorks."  
  
"Who the hell told you James will play for the Quidditch team?"  
  
"I heard their captain Carter when he told this to his teammates."  
  
"What 'this'?" asked Sebastian frowning.  
  
"That James Potter would be their seeker, because of."  
  
"Because of my father." Said Sebastian furiously. "Right and what is my part in all this."  
  
"When the game begins, you just push your brother off his broom."  
  
Sebastian stared incredulously at Daniela Krum. He gulped and whispered hoarsely:  
  
"You're kidding me."  
  
  
  
A/N: Okay, this chapter is definitely not good, or at least I don't like it. Hope you do.  
  
Anyway, few other things - Andy Finnigan - not a son of Seamus Finnigan, because Seamus died in the war against Voldemort. He's his nephew or something, it doesn't matter anyway.  
  
Second - about the House rivalries in Hogwarts - though I don't agree with JK that Slytherins are only evil and Gryffindors only good, I'll try to stick with her story. The Gryffindors want James just to 'severe ties' with his brother and the Slytherins want Sebastian actually to hurt his brother. There is a 'slight' difference, don't you think? :) But that doesn't mean I will make Sebastian evil only because he's in Slytherin though. Anyway, you'll see later in the story.  
  
Okay, if you got any questions, just ask and review.  
  
Thanks to all the people who reviewed  
  
Bye 


	12. Chapter 13

Where have you been?  
  
Disclaimer: You know I don't own HP, so don't sue me.  
  
Chapter 13  
  
"Anyway, I told Torve that he can't just fire people, because he doesn't like them and so I fire him."  
  
"Because you don't like him." Said Amanda sarcastically.  
  
"Um, yes." Smiled Harry nastily.  
  
"What a nice person you are, dear."  
  
The things between Harry and Amanda were back to normal. But in truth, there was still uneasy feeling between them. Amanda didn't trust her husband anymore and Harry knew that. Nothing could cheer him up these days, even his work. He wanted to take few days off or maybe few weeks, but that meant he would have to stay with his wife at home and this wasn't something he was looking forward to.  
  
"Someday this would bring you so much trouble."  
  
Harry smiled and then said sharply:  
  
"I'm taking a few weeks off."  
  
Amanda shot him surprised glance and asked:  
  
"You haven't done that for, let me see, 5 years. Why now?"  
  
"Well, mostly because I'm physically and emotionally drained. And I think I should spend more time with the boys."  
  
"Good for you. I'm glad you have realized that. Don't you think it's too late?"  
  
"No, I made mistakes with James and Sebastian, I don't want to do the same with Mathew and Adrian. You have of course noticed that Sebastian despises me?"  
  
"Harry, that's not true! He doesn't despise you, he's just a kid. It will take time, but he will come to his senses."  
  
"I wonder what house he's been sorted in."  
  
"Gryffindor, like you."  
  
"I really doubt that." Muttered Harry.  
  
"Anyway, what happened that night at the Weasley's house?" Amanda asked sharply, hoping to receive an answer. Harry sighed and said exasperated:  
  
"You won't give up, will you?"  
  
"Well, you know me. Now, will you answer me honestly?"  
  
"Ronsjustjealous." Mumbled Harry hastily.  
  
"I beg you pardon?"  
  
"Ron's jealous. He thinks there's something between Hermione and me."  
  
"Ah. And is there?"  
  
Harry looked at his feet and said quietly:  
  
"There was, not anymore. It was just a one-night stand. Ron never found out."  
  
"But he's the one of the few who doesn't know about that, right?"  
  
"Yeah, Molly, Ginny.they know, but I asked them not to tell him anything. Really, there's no reason for him to suspect something."  
  
"She's his wife, of course he will suspect her. He's a man after all."  
  
"That wasn't a compliment, was it?"  
  
"No. You say it was a one-night stand. Didn't you have any feelings for her?"  
  
"No, not like this. She was my best friend after all." Exclaimed Harry indignantly.  
  
"Fine, then why did you do that?" Amanda asked perplexed and little annoyed now.  
  
"Um, well, I wanted revenge."  
  
"What? Revenge? What are you talking about?"  
  
"You heard me. When we started our sixth year, Ron became quidditch captain, because players, who have received bans in the past, are not allowed to take that position. And McGonagall made him captain. It was so unfair, but I told to myself: he's your friend, you should be happy for him. But I couldn't. I couldn't feel glad. It was the same when Ron was made a prefect. The only good thing was that he stopped to feel jealous. He started to make hints that after all name isn't everything and that sometimes talent is more important. Sometimes he said these things just to annoy me, sometimes he was just kidding, but that didn't help me feel better. So I decided to show him that I'm, well, that I could, that I'm better than him. Hermione and he were already together and I took her to Hogsmeade to choose present for Ron's birthday and..."  
  
Harry stopped suddenly and took a deep breath. He had said all this in one breath. Amanda was looking at him very surprised and slightly impressed. She waited for him to proceed with his story, but her husband just said, clearing his throat:  
  
"Well, you know the rest."  
  
"No, no, no, I don't know the rest. Tell me. Come on, please." She answered with eager expression on her face.  
  
"Well, you can guess by yourself." Said Harry curtly and walked out of the room, annoyed with himself. All he had said was true, but he had missed one part - he felt awful after that day in Hogsmeade. He had realized he was acting exactly as one Draco Malfoy. Ron was his friend, what was he thinking! He sighed and walked in the room again.  
  
Amanda was still sitting at the couch, a big smile on her face. She said:  
  
"Well, well, well, I see now. Really, you can't stop surprising me."  
  
"That's what family life is for." Harry answered dryly.  
  
Suddenly a big tawny owl flew through the window, shocking Amanda and just slightly surprising Harry.  
  
"I already hate your way of communication, you know." Said Amanda, the displeasure evident on her face.  
  
"Good for you." Answered Harry distracted, opening the letter attached to the owl's leg.  
  
Dear Mr. Potter,  
  
According to our need of a Defense against the Dark Arts' teacher Hogwarts School of Witchcraft and Wizardry is proposing you the position. We are sure you are capable of taking the duty and our students could use some tutoring from experienced wizard like you. If you decide to accept the position please inform us. You can use the school owl. It could stay in your house until you take decision.  
  
Albus Dumbledore, Headmaster  
  
P.S. Don't say 'no' Harry  
  
  
  
"He doesn't like me."  
  
Frank looked up from his plate with mouthful of snacks.  
  
"Um?"  
  
"That teacher over there. I know that look he gave me. It means he despises me." James scowled and glared at the tall, hooked-nosed professor talking to the Headmaster right now.  
  
"Oh, that's Snape, I think. He's the Potion teacher, head of Slytherin House." He gulped and added: "Dad hated him, because he was really clumsy in potions. Dad, I mean. That means Snape would act nasty with me too." He shook his head and looked at James. "I don't know about you though. Dad never told me if he hated your father."  
  
"We'll see. Come on, let's go. First, we have History of Magic. Dad told me their teacher was an old ghost."  
  
"Still the same." Said a voice from behind them. A tall, red-haired boy with smug expression on his face smiled at their surprise.  
  
"Sam Weasley. Pleasure to meet you."  
  
They shook hands and then James asked suspiciously:  
  
"You're not Fred or George's son, are you?"  
  
Sam laughed and said amused:  
  
"No, they are my uncles. Charlie Weasley is my father. Why do you ask?"  
  
"Because yesterday in the common room someone told me about the biggest prankster in the school - you. And I know that Fred and George were best at pulling pranks before."  
  
"Yeah, well, I guess I've spent to much time with them." He smirked and added, "Anyway, Robin told me you're going to try out for the team."  
  
At the mention of Robin Carter's name, James' face darkened and he scowled.  
  
"Look, don't worry about what he told you yesterday. Not all Slytherins are dark wizards or evil people. My best friend is in fifth year in Slytherin. That's prejudices. You just ignore your brother for a couple of weeks and then everything will come to its place." Said Sam hastily.  
  
James smiled, but at that moment, Frank slapped him on the back of his head.  
  
"James, you said we have History first, you idiot! That's tomorrow! We have Potions now and we are already late!"  
  
"Wow, Snape's going to kill you. To be late for his first class. Mate, you're in trouble. Come on, hurry! I'll talk to you later James!"  
  
Sam stormed down the corridor, probably late for his class too. Frank and James soon came to the dungeons and found fast the potions classroom. Frank gulped and looked up at James. He nodded and opened the door.  
  
  
  
"Where is your brother, Potter?" Jereth Malfoy looked at Snape and then added, "Snape will flaw him alive, if he's late."  
  
"I'm not his babysitter, Malfoy." Snapped Sebastian and glanced at the Professor.  
  
"Easy, mate. You know if he comes, he'll lose points for Gryffindor. Sweet." Jereth smirked.  
  
Suddenly the door opened and Frank and James come in the classroom out of breath.  
  
The Gryffindors fearfully glanced at Snape and the Slytherins just smirked gleefully.  
  
Severus Snape slowly turned to the two boys and asked in dangerously quiet voice:  
  
"Do you know my class started 10 minutes ago?"  
  
"Yes, sir." Answered James and Frank together.  
  
"Do you know how much it annoys me when someone comes late for my class?"  
  
"No, sir." Answered only Frank this time.  
  
Instead at him, Snape was glaring at James.  
  
"Well, well, well, if this is not famous Harry Potter's son. What are you trying to do Potter, aren't the rules important for you or you can do whatever you wish?"  
  
James felt the anger boiling up inside him. He had just come few minutes later, for God's sake!  
  
"No, sir."  
  
"Well, that will be 20 points for you and 20 for."  
  
"Frank Longbottom, sir." Answered Frank bravely.  
  
"Ah, it's getting better. I hope you at least have some brain, because you father had none, Longbottom."  
  
"Don't talk to him like that! What right do you have to talk about his father? He's not here to defend himself!" James suddenly burst out angrily. Sebastian just shook his head and muttered: "Idiot."  
  
Snape paled furiously and whispered:  
  
"Same as your father, Potter. The same conceited, narrow-minded and stupid boy, who thinks that everybody should bow to him, like he's something better."  
  
James opened his mouth, but Frank hastily nudged him.  
  
"That will be detention, Potter. Actually, detention for a whole week. And 50 more points. Now sit down."  
  
When James and Frank sat down, Malfoy turned to Sebastian and said happily:  
  
"I already love you brother, Potter. Can't wait for the first Quidditch match."  
  
Sebastian just snorted and shook his head.  
  
  
  
"I told you he hates me."  
  
"Yeah and how did you help your situation with yelling at his face? I don't need your defense, James."  
  
Frank stormed angrily in the dormitory. James stood in the middle of the common room, completely numb. Behind him, Sam Weasley said:  
  
"Heard what you told that greasy git, James. Congratulations mate. Now you're officially his favorite student."  
  
James clenched his fists and whispered:  
  
"I'll make his life hell."  
  
Sam nodded and asked:  
  
"Need help?"  
  
James turned to face him and the two smirked together with the same prankster-like glint in their eyes.  
  
"Of course, I could use some help." He smiled broadly when Sam nodded and answered:  
  
"Deal. Let's turn this school around."  
  
  
  
Two. Two of them. He barely kept his temper under control with only one in the school and now he had to hate two. Two Potters. TWO, for Merlin's sake!!!  
  
He hated Harry Potter and nothing would change that. Nothing. For what he had already seen and heard Sebastian Potter was nothing like his father, but that James.  
  
Hell, his name even was James!  
  
"God, help me not to kill the boy in the next seven years." Muttered Severus Snape furiously.  
  
Of course, Potter had no right to yell at him in front of all Gryffindor and Slytherin first years. And the rumors are already all around the school. He had to defend his reputation. And he will, no doubt about that.  
  
"I'll make your life here hell, James Potter."  
  
  
  
A/N: End of chapter. Hope you enjoyed it. Thanks to all of you who reviewed. I love your people :)  
  
Who will win - James or Severus Snape. I'm taking bets :)  
  
Anyway, review!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!! !!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!! 


	13. Chapter 14

Where have you been?  
  
Chapter 14  
  
Thursday morning  
  
"How do I look?"  
  
"Harry, for the thousand time, you look all right, okay? If you don't want to go, just don't. Write them you won't take the job and stay here, you still have your wonderful boring job."  
  
Amanda sighed exasperated. It was obvious Harry want to go back in his world. After the letter from Hogwarts came, he became more distant than ever, he looked always thoughtful. A couple of days ago, he had stated his wish to go to Hogwarts and deny the offer. Amanda didn't understand why. He could just write them, but no, he had decided that he just had to see Hogwarts again.  
  
"I want to look as dark and distant as possible, right."  
  
"You want to look distant? Well, dear, just act as if I'm right before you and you'll do great." Muttered she coldly.  
  
"Very funny. Okay, I am ready. You're sure I look alright?"  
  
Amanda grabbed one of the books on the table and chucked it at her husband.  
  
"Go already!"  
  
Harry laughed and looked at Amanda sadly.  
  
"I'll just go there, tell them to bugger off and I'll see how the boys are doing."  
  
He made to open the front door, but he heard silent laughing from behind him. He turned to his wife and asked startled:  
  
"What?"  
  
Amanda shook her head and said quietly:  
  
"You didn't even realize when you switched to you old British accent, did you?" she looked at him smiling, seeing the surprise written on his face. She was right, he hadn't realized it. "Ah, well, I love it anyway. You should use it more frequently."  
  
"Right." Harry glanced at the clock and then said:  
  
"Okay, I've got my wand, I'm ready. I'll see you soon."  
  
He opened the door and left his wife to her thoughts.  
  
  
  
Wednesday morning  
  
"Come on, you're not still mad at me, right? Frank? FRANK!"  
  
James looked at his friend exasperated and sighed. He couldn't believe Frank would be so proud.  
  
"Fine, do whatever you want." When James shut the door closed behind him and went down to breakfast, Frank Longbottom lifted his head thoughtfully and stared at the blank wall. He liked James and he knew they could become very good friends, but it was annoying that James tried to defend his own father in front of Snape.  
  
"I'm not that weak! I could do it myself too!"  
  
But he didn't and that was pissing him off. He should have done that for his dad. He wasn't some scared little boy.  
  
Frank nodded his head viciously and suddenly jumped from his bed. He should find James and apologize to him. After all, he only tried to help and because of that, Snape would give him hard time from now on. Frank went down to the common room only to find it empty. Assuming James had already gone down to breakfast, he run through the portrait of the Fat Lady ("Be careful there, young man!") and down the stairs. In front of the doors of the Great hall, he found Sam Weasley muttering something to James.  
  
"Guys, what are you doing?"  
  
Sam looked uncertainly at Frank, but James just smiled softly and said:  
  
"It's alright mate. He's friend."  
  
"Fine then." The older boy smiled wickedly and asked:  
  
"You're Frank right? You like extreme feelings?"  
  
"Uh, well, I guess so." Frank looked at his friend, whose eyes sparkled with mischief.  
  
"Why do I get the feeling that I won't like this?"  
  
James laughed and answered:  
  
"You do realize that I'll have my revenge at Snape."  
  
Comprehension suddenly dawned on Frank's face.  
  
Sam nodded and asked:  
  
"You're in then?"  
  
Frank noticed something in Sam's hands, something that looked suspiciously like dungbombs.  
  
"Nope, that's not dungbombs mate." Answered James to his unasked question.  
  
"Yeah, that's my uncles' newest invention." Said Sam.  
  
"What is it?" asked Frank curiously. He had never seen this kind of things.  
  
"Well, it still has no name. Uncle Fred gave them to me to test them. Don't you think that Snape is the perfect victim?" Sam and James smirked.  
  
"Well, what does this thing do?"  
  
"It's the same mechanism like the dungbombs." Sam began, but he was cut off by James.  
  
"Yeah, but when you place it somewhere, you could set the time, when it will blow up."  
  
"Like muggle bombs?" asked Frank startled.  
  
Sam looked surprised and glanced at the bomb in his hands:  
  
"Huh? What muggle bombs?"  
  
"No, no, no, Frank, it's not like that. When it blows up near someone, it spread some kind of itching powder." Said James hastily.  
  
"Oh, I see, and what do you need me for?"  
  
"No, for nothing, mate. Do you want to help us? After all, he made fun of your father in front of the whole class."  
  
"Yeah, that's right, but anyway, if they caught us, we would be in so much trouble and it's only the first week of school."  
  
"If they caught us, but they wouldn't, don't worry."  
  
"Okay then, let's do it."  
  
  
  
The three boys didn't see Sebastian Potter, who was hiding in the shadows near the staircase. He was just coming down for breakfast when he heard James' words about getting his revenge on Snape. He didn't know what to do. On one hand, he was in Slytherin, on another, James was his brother. He could easily go to Snape's office and tell him the whole plan. That way his brother would be in terrible situation, no matter what his name was, such joke with a teacher could get him expelled. However, Sebastian should be loyal to his house and to what he really was. He furrowed his brow and finally took his decision. Walking in the Great Hall, he moved to a certain blond haired boy, who was sitting on the Slytherin table and muttered:  
  
"Come on, Jereth, I have to talk to you."  
  
"Oh, please Sebastian, I'm eating right now. Whatever it is, it could wait until I fin."  
  
But he couldn't finish the sentence, because Sebastian, who was taller and stronger than Malfoy, roughly got him up from the table and dragged him out of the Great Hall.  
  
"What?! Potter, if this isn't something really important, I swear that I'll curse you!"  
  
"Shut up and pay attention!" yelled Sebastian angrily and told him the whole story.  
  
When he heard everything Malfoy's face lit up and he said gleefully:  
  
"Let's go and tell Snape. He will be furious, Potter will be in real trouble."  
  
"You do remember that I'm a Potter too, right?"  
  
"And what? You're in Slytherin, that's what matter."  
  
Sebastian shook his head.  
  
"Okay, Sebastian, listen. We will wait and if James and that stupid Weasley do what they are planning to, then we will tell Snape who's behind the 'attack'. That's ok with you?"  
  
Sebastian muttered:  
  
"You are perfectly aware that they will do it?"  
  
Malfoy smirked, but then said seriously:  
  
"Look, Potter, if you don't tell Snape about it, I'll do."  
  
Sebastian hissed furiously:  
  
"You dare!"  
  
But then he realize he couldn't stop the other boy and that it was his own mistake for telling him in the first place. He said:  
  
"Okay. But we would explain Snape everything only if they do that joke. Do you hear me?"  
  
Jereth smiled and nodded.  
  
  
  
On Thursday morning, James and Frank didn't have first class - Herbology, because Professor Sprout was sick. They decided that it was the perfect time for their plan. When the classes began, they ran down to the dungeons and stopped near Snape's classroom. James got the itching bombs out of his pocket and muttered some spell. The bomb immediately shrank to the size of a button in front of the startled Frank.  
  
"Where did you learn that from?"  
  
"Father." Answered James shortly and asked. "Ready?"  
  
The other boy nodded and while James was making sure that nobody would see them, Frank set the bomb near the door.  
  
"James, can I ask you something?"  
  
"What is it?"  
  
"What if the first one to walk out the room is a student? The bomb would not explode in time."  
  
"Well, it's not exactly like that. You see, Sam did something to that thing and it will blow up only when Snape get somewhere near it."  
  
Both of them smirked evilly and ran to the Gryffindor common room.  
  
  
  
Harry observed the huge castle silently. In the distance, some first years were having their first flying lesson. Near Hagrid's hut, he saw the half- giant teaching some Slytherins and Gryffindors. Harry sighed. He had forgotten how great Hogwarts was, how dark the Forest was, how calming was the whole atmosphere, telling him that he was once again safe, that he was at home.  
  
He smiled for the first time this morning and walked through the gates. Harry decided to have a walk in the castle first. He got a little piece of paper out of his pocket. On it, he had written the password for Dumbledore's office - Canary Cream. Harry smiled again and shook his head. Some things would never change.  
  
  
  
James peeked curiously round the corner. He had left Frank in the common room, arguing with some second years, who were skipping classes. He wanted to be there when the bomb exploded. Still, the classes were going to end in nearly 20 minutes, but he hadn't have enough patience to wait until then. And then suddenly the door of Snape's classroom opened and the professor himself walked out of the room. And then the itching bomb exploded with a loud BOOM. When the pandemonium erupted - Snape furiously cursing, the Gryffindors laughing and the Slytherins yelling - James gaped seeing Jereth Malfoy and his own brother standing on the other end of the dungeon corridor. Sebastian was pale like a dead man and Malfoy had that evil expression on his face that didn't promise something good. He waited until Snape made some counter-curse and walked silently to the humiliated teacher, ignoring the happy Gryffindor third years, who was eager to tell the whole school about it. Malfoy muttered something to Snape and the professor slowly turned his head in James' direction. His face was contorted by rage and he was shaking furiously. James gulped and started praying God to help him some way.  
  
"Potter." Hissed Snape so quietly that James could hardly hear his words. He walked to him and grabbed the boy's hand. James gasped from the sudden pain and braced himself for the coming catastrophe when suddenly he heard furious voice from behind Snape:  
  
"STOP IT!"  
  
The Potion Master turned harshly and hissed to the man, who had interrupted him.  
  
"I don't know who you are, but I'm sure that you don't have right to be here. So get out before I used my wand against you."  
  
The tall man, dressed in black robes walked out of the shadows and said with dangerously low voice, pulling his wand out of his pocket.  
  
"Oh no, Snivellus, I think I have the right to defend my own son."  
  
Snape paled and gaped at the man in front of him - the dazzling green eyes and the lightning bolt shaped scar on his forehead. Harry Potter.  
  
  
  
A/N: I'm so sorry about the delay, it's been what? 3 weeks I haven't updated. But I've been sick, you know, and I was in hospital for a whole week and then I stayed at home and well, you get the picture. Anyway, because I didn't feel quite well, when I wrote it, I don't know if this chapter is good enough. Hope you like it.  
  
Come to think of it, it's 3 days till Christmas. I wish you all Merry Christmas and Happy New Year. Let's hope the next year would be great, that I'd go to college, that my dad would finally find a job and that you all would be happy and that all you dreams would come true.  
  
Bye  
  
Valmon 


End file.
